Digimon: Wishology Chronicles: The Fairly OddDigidestined
by rjmiyaki
Summary: Timmy Turner is an ordinary 10 year old boy, when all of a sudden, interupted by his Trilogy wishes, Eliminators tried to attack him! He met up with the Digidestined, and now, they must save the world from that Darkness, and avoid the Eliminators to much of their ability.
1. The Big Beginning Pt 1

Wishology, with a twist, A Digimon twist. And no way it'll be over when the 3 part movie ends.

Chapter 1: And so it's a Big Beginning

**I Do Not Own Digimon or The Fairly Oddparents  
FUN FACT: Digimon Adventures 01 and 02 was shown on Nicktoons during the summer, every week day. Too bad now it's shown on Saturdays. Digimon Fusion(in the USA) is exclusive for Nicktoons. I'm starting to think that Nicktoons isn't showing adventure for a while. I'm wondering if they'll do a back-to-back with Fusion, or at least when they finished showing NFL Rush Zone on the Saturdays now. I do like that show, but replacing Digimon Adventure temporarily, that's going too far! It has to be temporarily! They mysteriously brought back Dragon Ball GT, after a while. And because of Nicktoons, it sprang my love for Digimon!**

In the Digital World, few months after the defeat of Apocalymon, while Gennai was searching around in the old digidestined archives, he discovered something. He discovered that new digidestined are picked for another job. He called on the old digidestined, and told them the situation.

"I've discovered that there's new digidestined to be picked." Gennai said. "That means, evil pops its head again. Which means, you have to find these new digidestined, and defeat this evil."

"Well, something about this, doesn't surprise me for some reason." Tai said.

"We sometimes never get a break, I can admit that." Kari said.

"I know that, but this may actually destroy the world." Gennai said. "I don't know the details of this threat, but it may be some sort of black hole."

"A black hole!?" Agumon exclaimed.

"That doesn't sound good." Joe said.

"How can we deal with this?" Izzy said.

"A portal can get you to the digidestined." Gennai said. "They're somewhere in California." (Timmy's home state was revealed in Fairy Idol).

"California? Isn't that all the way into America?" Kari said.

"Yes, but take the Digiport, and you'll be into America, within a blink of an eye." Gennai said.

"Hope so. I don't want to waste my collage funds on a plane ticket and a passport." Joe said.

"We have to be quick." Gennai said. "You must go over there, and identify these new digidestined. Even if it means attending their school. For one thing, they're almost at the age of 10."

"Well, at least we can blend in well, and try to find them." Kari said.

"The Digiport can be accessed through a seal, not too far from here." Gennai said.

"Let's go then." Tai said. They nodded, and headed off to the Digiport. They reached a giant circle in the middle of the field. They entered, and they were then rising into the sky, while an image of a town showed up.

"Good luck!" Gennai said.

"We'll be safe!" Kari said.

"Hope it won't take long!" Mimi said. They then disappeared into the sky, along with the image.

* * *

Someone was falling from the sky. He landed on the ground, not fatally wounded. It was a small pink hatted boy, with a pink shirt, jeans, and buck teeth. His name, was Timmy Turner.

"Ugh. That was a rough landing." Timmy said. "After school, I should have Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, Poof me up a new Trilogy wish. 'The Chosen One 4: Jorgan's a Jerk.'" He has fairy godparents, named Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. They grant his wishes, but they're restricted to a rule book, so that kids don't cause chaos all over the world. The fairies come from a place above Earth, known as Fairy World. It's a pink cloud above the stratosphere. It was looking like any other city on Earth. "Cosmo! Wanda? Poof?" They were nowhere to be found. Just a frog croaked. "Ookay. I'll find them later." He walked into his house, which he conveniently fell near. "Hey, mom! Hey, Dad! I'm figuring some pancakes, and eggs for breakfast. Sunny side up."

"Eh, honey, why's a strange pink hatted boy walking in and asking for breakfast?" His dad said. Their names are always debatable.

"Uh, because I'm your son." Timmy said.

"We don't have a son." His mom said. "We cut back on having children, to have a rich life. Also, to afford tickets for the M.A.R.F. festival."

"The Middle Age Rock Festival?" Timmy said, holding the flyer his mom gave him.

"Cause you're never too old, to rock and roll!" The parents said, rocking on air guitars. "AH! OUR BACKS!" They cracked their backs.

"Euh, Maybe we are a little too old." His dad said. "To the Heating Pads!"

"Uh, help your self to a muffin, street urchin." Timmy's mom said, with them crawling to the other room.

"Streeturchin? MARF festival? Eh, probably not caring about me again." Timmy said. He grabbed a Fairy-versity muffin! It grants one rule free wish within every bite, though when Timmy got that, it resulted in disaster. "Noooo, not that one." He walked away to his town's Elementary School, Dimmsdale Elementary.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Digidestined were in a park, where no one was around.

"Okay, so where could these new Digidestined be?" Tai said.

"I don't know about you, but I just want to relax here, in the park." Mimi said.

"I can't even find where the Elementary these digidestined could go to, be." T.K. said. "I can't read these signs. They're not in Japanese."

"Well, for one, I found this." Kari said. She held a new Digivice.

"A Digivice!" Tai said.

"Where could one of the new Digidestined could be, then?" Gatomon said.

"Well, I guess we're going to have kids touch this digivice to see if they're digidestined." Kari said.

"Hey, you kids! Aren't you supposed to be in school?" The park ranger said.

"Oh, uh, yeah. But, uh, we're new in town. We're, uh, from Japan, and we moved in yesterday." Kari said.

"Oh, from Japan, huh?" The ranger said. "Well, obviously you can't read the American texts on our signs. Dimmsdale Elementary is just over that way."

"Okay, thanks." Joe said. "But, uh, My grandfather is sick with the measles, and I have to go see him."

"Really selling it, Joe." Tai said, sarcastically.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Go on ahead." The ranger said. "Have a nice time in America." He walked away.

"Well, we know where to start looking for the digidestined." Kari said. They nodded, and went on to find the Digidestined at the school. They also split up to find him.

* * *

Timmy walked into school, and the bell rang.

"Oh man. I don't have my fairies. I'll get killed in there. If I don't have my fairies, I'm guessing I'll just go in professionally." Timmy said. Then, someone bumped into his back, hard. "Ugh! Hey! Watch where you're-" Then he halted, when he turned behind to see who it was.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kari said. "I was, uh, checking, to see where my classroom was. I'm new here."

"Uh...Uh..." Timmy was stammering. He saw how pretty Kari was.

"Uh, right. So..." Kari started, then noticed the new digivice started to react to Timmy. "Uh, what classroom do you go?"

"Oh, this one." Timmy said.

"Great. I'm in there too." Kari said.

"YES!" Timmy yelled. "Uh, I mean, wow. What fun it'll be. Hold on, I need to do something first." He dashed off, and came back with a suit of armor.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kari said.

"Oh, Mr. Crocker is a crazy teacher." Timmy said. "And, I don't think letting pets into his classroom, will make him happy. If you must, hide her in my backpack."

"N-No. No. Uh, Gato...Gato hates small spaces." Kari said.

"Gato?" Gatomon whispered.

"I panicked." Kari whispered back. Timmy walked in, with Kari.

"Hey guys. Where's my seat?" Timmy said.

"Wow! Two new kids!" A blonde said. He was rather looking like he's poor.

"What are you talking about Chester?" Timmy said. "It's me, hello?"

"Are you sure this is your classroom?" Kari said.

"Yeah. It is." Timmy said.

"I'm AJ." A short kid said. He looked rather smart. "And I like your cat. You can take mine, and Chester's seats. We'll stand."

"Oh, but I hate standing!" Chester said.

"That cute girl might sit in your seat." AJ whispered.

"I'll stand!" Chester said.

"Yeah, by the way, what's your name?" Timmy said.

"Kari. Kari Kamiya." Kari said. "I'm from Japan."

"Oh, so you're new to America?" Timmy said.

"Pretty much." Kari said.

"New kids!" Mr. Crocker yelled. He looked rather crazy, as Timmy stated. "Don't you know these kids are not cool? AJ, Chester, F For Standing! Man, Do I love megaphones!" He was yelling in a Megaphone.

"But I'm not a new kid." Timmy said. "I'm in your class. Look, I even did that homework assignment on the Big Dipper."

"Hmm...This does look like my work." Mr. Crocker said. "I like it, but F!" He blew into the megaphone again, with the sound blasting Timmy, Kari and Gatomon to the wall, falling onto the floor with their figures on the wall. "Everybody knows the Big Dipper doesn't exist."

"The Big Dipper doesn't exist?" Timmy said.

"Where are you from?" AJ said. "Dumbstown." The classroom started to laugh.

"Hey, as far as I know, the Big Dipper does too exist." Kari said.

"And what is wrong with all of you guys?" Timmy said. "I'm always jealous of you, since you always get straight A's, you're my garbage loving best friend, you beat me up a lot,(There was a gray kid in there, who was a bully), and I've fallen in love with you ever since Kindergarden(There was a taller girl in there, who looked popular)!" There was a silence.

"Awkward." Crocker said in the megaphone.

"A bit." Kari said.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Timmy said. He grabbed the megaphone. "I'm Timmy, TIMMY TURNER!" Then the wall was blasted down, and there was a robot there!

"Timmy Turner. Eliminate Timmy Turner." The robot said.

"Okay, what the heck is this?" Kari said.

"Wow! Another new kid!" Chester said. It shot a laser at them, which they dodged. "Who shoots deadly lasers!"

"Okay class! New lesson!" Crocker said. He was then writing on the board. "Run...For...Your- Darn this chock- Life!" They all screamed, and ran out of there. Timmy, Kari and Gatomon remained.

"Okay, what the heck is going on!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"Hey, Timmy." Kari said. "Here, could you hold this?" She put the new Digivice in his hands.

"What is this?" Timmy said. It started to react to him. "What's happening!?"

"I knew it. You're a Digidestined." Kari said.

"A what?" Timmy said.

"A digidestined." Gatomon said.

"AHH! Your cat talks!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"I'm not a cat, I'm a Digimon, Digital Monster." Gatomon said.

"A what?" Timmy said. Then, the robot grabbed the teacher's desk they were hiding behind.

"Eliminate Timmy Turner." The robot said.

"It's official. This is the weirdest morning ever!" Timmy yelled. "Follow me!"

"Wait! I still need to find my brother!" Kari said. "The other Digidestined are in here somewhere."

"O-Okay!" Timmy said. He followed her, into the panic hall. There were students panicking everywhere.

"What's everyone panicking about!?" Tai exclaimed.

"Hey Tai!" Kari shouted out. They ran towards him.

"Kari! Thank goodness you're alright." Tai said. "Who's that?"

"I found a new Digidestined." Kari said.

"What the heck is going on here!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"We'll tell you later. Right now-" Kari started.

"Eliminate Timmy Turner." The robot said.

"We've got a freaky robot chasing Timmy!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"I can't attack with all these kids in the way!" Agumon said.

"Uh, where did you get a T-Rex?" Timmy said.

"What?" Agumon said.

"Never mind that!" Tai said. "The others are right outside!" They ran outside, where all the kids were running out of there. The Digidestined and Digimon were there.

"There's Tai and Kari!" Matt said.

"Who's that with them?" Gabumon said.

"Okay guys. I found another Digidestined." Tai said.

"What? No, I found him first Tai." Kari said.

"Right. You." Tai said.

"Talk about taking all the credit." Timmy said. "Now all of you, tell me what's going on!"

"Eliminate Timmy Turner." The robot said from behind.

"Never mind!" Timmy said. "Just run for it!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" T.K. said. They started to run, while the Digimon tried to attack the robot. They were barely making damage to it.

"Nothing! My claws aren't doing a thing!" Gatomon said.

"Get to the others!" Agumon said. They ran to their partners, while the robot was rocketing all over town. It went past a billboard, where apparently, Timmy and Kari was on, blending in with a pictured crowd on it.

"That was close." Kari said.

"Now, tell me what you mean about these Digidestined and Digimon." Timmy said.

"Well, we're chosen children, chosen to protect the Digital World." Kari said.

"A video game?" Timmy said.

"No. It's another world." Kari said.

"Another world?" Timmy said. "So you mean, that cat of yours, what's her name again? Gato? She's from that world?"

"It's Gatomon." Kari said. "And yeah."

"But, I've never been chosen for anything!" Timmy said. Suddenly, he got grabbed, and pulled in an alleyway, when they reached street level from the stairs.

"Timmy!" Kari exclaimed. "Leave him alone!" She got in front of the mysterious person.

"Timmy Turner!" The beefy person yelled, who looked like he was a military general.

"Jorgan!" Timmy exclaimed. "This guy, I know. He's a great guy." Then Jorgan aimed a big bazooka at them. "I stand corrected."

"Duck you two!" Jorgan yelled. They ducked, and the robot behind them got blasted.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"I told you." Jorgan said. "Do not speak your name out loud! In which I evidentially did a few moments ago. They have really good hearing." Then, some sort of black wormhole came out of the Robot's mouth.

"And they have big mouths!" Kari exclaimed.

"Ah! HELP!" Timmy exclaimed, as he was getting sucked in. Kari got a hold of him, but she was getting pulled in too. Jorgan caught the two.

"Hang on, you two!" Jorgan yelled, while hanging on to something with the other hand.

"You're listening to JCM." An announcer said on a radio near them. "Creepy music at your disposal, 24/7, and for those creepy alley cliffhangers."

"Man, I hate this station." Jorgan said. He let go of the two, to turn the radio to something else. But then stopped. "Oops." The two were screaming, as they were being pulled in. "Hang on you two!"

"To what!?" Kari exclaimed.

"Good point!" Jorgan said. They then got sucked into the mouth, but Jorgan magically got a whip out, and got the two back, somehow. "Now, time to shut this piehole, with a manhole!" He got a sewer cover, and shut the mouth.

"Eliminate, Timmy Turner." The robot said.

"Even though I sometimes want that, I cannot allow this to happen!" Jorgan said. He grabbed the two with his beefy arms, and poofed up a motorcycle. They then rode away, while the robot was jetting towards them.

"That thing's catching up to us!" Timmy said.

"Oh, by the way, what is that!?" Kari exclaimed.

"It would be much better if we find your partner, and get you two to safety!" Jorgan said.

"How do you know about Digimon?" Kari said.

"We'll talk about this later!" Jorgan said. They rode past the Turner house. They were getting ready to go, in the MARF Mobile, with Middle Age clothing.

"There goes that street urchin." Timmy's mom said. "Ooh, and he has a good looking girl with him."

"I know!" Timmy's dad said. "Makes me wish we had that girl as our daughter. Now for a quick check on the luggage. Stuff for my back, stuff for my shoulders, stuff for my legs, and a nasal spray." He was sniffing sorta not very appropriate.

"That's everything!" Timmy's mom said. They then went to rock on air guitars.

"AHH! OUR BACKS!" They both yelled, when their backs cracked again.

"Greetings fellow MARFers." Mr. Crocker said, coming up with middle age clothing as well. "I seek to rock out at the MARF, so, I'm hoping for a ride over there."

"Look, pal, Gas, Medicine, and Contact Lens, we're not bringing you on." Timmy's Dad said.

"Let's rock!" Crocker yelled. He had the stuff on him! They went in, and they drove away, only to drive back in the driveway.

"Ohh. Middle Age Blatter. Potty break!" Timmy's Mom exclaimed, as she rushed into the house.

"Right behind you!" Timmy's Dad and Crocker exclaimed, as they followed her. Up ahead, the Digidestined and Digimon were gathered.

"Have any of you seen Kari and Timmy?" Tai said.

"No." Gatomon said.

"Where could they be?" Matt said. Then the motorcycle honked, and they were span around.

"Found them." Tai said, dazed.

"Got her!" Jorgan said, holding Gatomon.

"Kari!" Gatomon said.

"Now, we need to get the heck out of here!" Jorgan said, handing Kari back her partner. A portal opened ahead, and they went in, and it disappeared. The robot smashed through the wall, into the Mall. He saw a mannequin with a black leather jacket, and shades. He looks...Somewhat familiar. He then made two more robots appear out of his mouth.

"Now, Eliminate Timmy Turner. After then, Eliminate the Digidestined." The robot said.

"Why couldn't we eliminate the Digidestined while trying eliminating Timmy Turner?" The second robot said.

"Cause that would be just too easy, duh!" Robot 3 said.

"Just find and Eliminate Timmy Turner." Robot 1 said, facepalming his head. They turned into jets, and rode off.

"Did you hear that?" Agumon said.

"They want to Eliminate us?" Tai said.

"Um, I don't feel like being eliminated today." Mimi said.

"We need to find where Kari and Timmy went with that guy." Matt said.

"But where could they be?" T.K. said.

"We have to do it fast, before those robots!" Patamon said.

* * *

In Fairy World, above Earth

The motorcycle came through the portal.

"Whoa. Where are we?" Gatomon said.

"In...SPACE!?" Kari exclaimed. She was gasping for air, but find that she's breathing fine. "Oh...Hey, how come I'm breathing fine in space?"

"Godkids can come here, so we have oxygen flowing all around Fairy World!" Jorgan said.

"Godkids? Fairy World?" Gatomon said.

"Uh, Timmy? My turn to ask what's going on." Kari said.

"It's a long story of Fairies." Timmy said.

"Anyway, we must find the Cave of Prophesies." Jorgan said. "Hang on to me, and don't let go."

"Er...Okay." Kari said. They all got onto Jorgan's back, and then they started off.

"There are fairies here, but I poofed them, somewhere safe, so the Eliminators wouldn't get them." Jorgan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a Diner

The camera focused on the Gumball machine. Eyeballs, and mouths came onto the gumballs. It was the fairies of Fairy World. Cosmo, Wanda, and their fairy baby, Poof, are there, with the rest of them.

"Ugh. Where are we?" Wanda said. "Last time I remember, was Jorgan pulling us out of Timmy's Trilogy wishes." She's basically the smart one in the family, often getting annoyed by Cosmo.

"And the last time I remember, was when you said, 'Jorgan pulling us out of Timmy's Trilogy wishes.'" Cosmo said. He's basically a buffoon. Doesn't seem like he has a brain, but he does.

"Poof." Poof said. All he says right now is his own name. Even when he was first born. He sometimes say different things, like Timmy. It was his first word to say, other than 'Poof.'

"Ahh! We're gumballs!" One fairy exclaimed. He was Cupid! If you know your Valentine's knowledge, you know who he is.

"I hope we're sugarless!" Another fairy exclaimed. She was the Toothfairy. Apparently the story is true.

"Every fairy in the Universe is in here." Cosmo said.

"I'm more like a fireball, than a gumball." A fairy said. He was Juandissimo. The handsomest fairy in the universe. Also Wanda's Ex-Boyfriend. He still wants her. "At least I'm not down in the bottom, like Binky."

"Hiya guys." Binky said. He's basically accident prone, sometimes. Also the main victim of Jorgan's fists.

"Well, I don't know why Jorgan put us in this, but we're getting out of here!" Wanda said. "Oh no! My wand is gone!"

"And our hands are gone!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"But at least we're safe." The Toothfairy said. Then a rumble came up, and there was a boy, craving for gumballs!

"Not safe!" Cosmo exclaimed. The boy inserted a quarter, and Binky came out! He screams as he was picked up.

"Oh No! He's got Binky!" Every fairy exclaimed.

"I don't want to be a gumball!" Binky exclaimed. He was now being chewed on.

"AHH! The Horror!" Every fairy yelled. The boy showed how much quarters he had. A lot apparently. Enough to empty the entire Gumball machine! "AHH! The Quarters!" Ironic that quarters are coming back to haunt Cosmo, because he likes them so much.

* * *

In an urban jungle.

Jorgan was swinging on from vine to vine, in the jungle, like Tarzan does.

"Hand on you three! Don't let go!" Jorgan said. He was then climbing on a mountain in the next scene. In the next scene, he was going through a blizzard. The next scene showed him, crawling in the desert, struggling with the heat. Then, the next screen showed a porta-potty. Jorgan walked out. "You could have let go that time, you know?" Then he continued to crawl on the ground. Next thing they know, they were back in Fairy World!

"We're back at the same place!?" Kari exclaimed.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Jorgan said.

"Do you even know where this cave is?" Timmy said.

"Of course." Jorgan said. "The map clearly says that the cave is big, and gigantic, and easy to find!"

"You mean that cave?" Gatomon said. There was a cave in the middle of the town, that has a huge sign on it that says, 'Cave of Prophesies! Free Wi-Fi!'

"Man I could never find that place!" Jorgan sighed.

* * *

Inside of the cave.

"Whoa. This place gives me the creeps." Gatomon said.

"Eh, these are decoratives from last years Halloween party...I think." Jorgan said. The 'Decoratives,' are skeletons, and skulls.

"Yeah, so. What are we looking for?" Kari said. Jorgan clapped his hands, and a bunch of ancient pictures appeared, under the torch flames.

"What's this?" Gatomon said.

"This is an ancient story of the early fairy origins." Jorgan said. "Long ago, the ancient fairy warriors battled a dark swirling black hole, called the Darkness."

"Darkness?" Kari said.

"If jokes would kindly be put behind us, you should be familiar with Darkness, Digidestined of Light." Jorgan said.

"How do you know I'm the Digidestined of Light?" Kari said.

"Because, prophesies show that the Digidestined would work along side us, to battle the Darkness again." Jorgan said. "But, back to the story. The Darkness has evil robots, which is the one that attacked us back on Earth, named Eliminators. The warriors fought bravely, to protect Fairy World, and the Universe from the Darkness, with its mortal enemy, Light." There was a flashback showing the whole entire battle. The fairy warriors are much buffer than your average every day fairy. Sorta like Jorgan. Some of them got sucked into the Eliminators. They shined big wands, like the one Jorgan has, into the Darkness, and it went away, defeated. They all cheered, and they were going on in their daily lives. "However, the Fairy ancestors foresaw the danger, of the Darkness returning. So, the fairy warriors decided to shield us with a protection, by becoming one with space. The stars you see in the sky in the night. Since then, the Darkness has never returned to threaten us."

"That's amazing." Gatomon said. "I can't believe there are actual fairies living in this world."

"Is there any popcorn, by any chance?" Kari said.

"Small, Medium, or Large?" Jorgan said, at a conveniently placed snack stand, in movie theaters.

"Surprise us." Timmy said. "So, the stars are fairy warriors protecting us from the Darkness."

"Yes. But, their power has grew weaker recently." Jorgan said. "A few months ago, to be precise with the time. Do you remember what was covering the skies of Earth a few months ago?"

"Yeah. I remember some sort of city in the skies." Timmy said.

"That was actually the Digital World." Kari said. "The Dark Masters threaten the Digital World, and we had to go back there, to stop them."

"Precisely." Jorgan said. "In a consequence, Digimon started appearing all over Earth."

"All over Earth." Timmy repeated. "*Gasp* I remember that day!" It flashbacked to him in School. A giant red beetle was over the skies, along with the Digital World showing. There was also Trixie Tang, AJ, Chester, and Tootie(A girl who has a crush on Timmy. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings, so he doesn't be all mean). There was also a gothic girl, and from the looks, a cowardly boy near them too(Molly, and Dwight. They were Timmy's friend while in a place called, Wishing Well. It was to teach Godkids not to abuse their fairy's magic. Molly doesn't want to be touched a lot. And Dwight sometimes get scared a lot). "It was a giant red beetle. Is that a Digimon?"

"Kuagamon." Kari said.

"Who?" Timmy said.

"Something that gets angry for no reason." Gatomon said.

"Well, anyway. This Kuagamon started to attack town." Timmy said. Kuagamon was destroying buildings all over town. "For me, I'm a Godkid. I have three fairies named Cosmo, Wanda, and my newborn Fairy Godbrother, Poof."

"A Fairy baby?" Kari said.

"Yeah. I wished for Kuagamon away, but their wands wasn't working on them!" Timmy exclaimed.

"That's because, fairy magic doesn't work on Digimon." Jorgan said. "Their Digital Waves prevent magic to be used on them."

"Well, after that, it soon went away." Timmy finished.

"At least you weren't hurt." Kari said.

"Maybe that's why you're Digidestined now." Gatomon said. "You had experience with Digimon. The reason Kari and her friends are Digidestined, is because they had experience with a Digimon attack, when they were little."

"So, that's why I'm picked to be a Digidestined?" Timmy said.

"There are also supposed to be more Digidestined here." Kari said.

"Well, who could have been with me, that same day?" Timmy said.

"Your friends?" Kari said.

"Well, I could explain some of those things." Jorgan said. "*Clears Throat* Because of the recent incident with the Digital World, the fairies powers have diminished. Apparently, the Digital World gives the Fairies half of their power. They wouldn't notice the sudden drop in magic. The Darkness went past the barrier, secretly. As soon as the Digital World got saved again, the Darkness started to take some of that power, and power itself up!" The pictures showed the whole explanation. Including the 8 Digidestined and Digimon.

"So, it's sucking the energy of my home!?" Gatomon exclaimed.

"It will suck our two worlds whole, if we do not stop the Darkness. Last week, our main fairy constellation, The Big Dipper Brigade, just disappeared!" Jorgan said.

"The Big Dipper?" Gatomon said.

"*Gasp* That's why everybody says it doesn't exist!" Kari Exclaimed.

"I had to wipe everybody's memory of the Big Dipper, so they wouldn't cause a panic all over the world." Jorgan said. "Not the Japan Digidestined, because you are needed. I also had to wipe memory of Timmy Turner, because if your name is said out loud, the Eliminators can hear it, and jet right to you. That includes you, Child of Light."

"You mean, me and my friends are forgotten?" Kari said

"Yes." Jorgan said. "This won't give away your locations. Now, we must stop the Darkness."

"How do we do that?" Timmy said. Jorgan clapped his hands, and more pictures appeared.

"The ancestors then hid an all powerful white wand in case the Darkness were to appear again." Jorgan said. "They then, chose one of you Digidestined, to be the chosen one, to stop unlock the wand's true potential, and stop the Darkness."

"So where's my part in this?" Timmy said. "Kari's obviously the chosen one. She's the Digidestined of Light after all, huh?"

"No, it's quite the opposite." Jorgan said. "I just grabbed her, because you two were in trouble. But, back to the white wand. They also put in an ancient riddle, that leads to the location of the white wand." The riddle appeared.

"'The Wand is Hidden in a Rock, and Sealed with a Kiss.'" Kari said.

"What the heck does that mean?" Timmy said.

"You tell me, because the Chosen One is you! Timmy Turner!" Jorgan exclaimed, as there was a picture of a man in armor, that has TT on it, and buck teeth.

"WHAT!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"Yes! Look at him! Pink hat. Big teeth. Initials TT." Jorgan said. "And I'm not the only one who knows of this." The Eliminator's feet showed on the ground.

"The Eliminator's were here!?" Kari exclaimed.

"They know I'm the chosen one!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"Well, they were chasing us, and saying, 'Eliminate Timmy Turner.'" Gatomon said.

"But now, they know of the Digidestined, and will try to come after you, after the Chosen One is Eliminated." Jorgan said. "Right now, you're in Mortal danger, Kari Kamiya. The Eliminators will try to Eliminate you, along with the Chosen One, because you carry the trait of light in you; Their mortal enemy."

"It always have to be Kari that is the targeted one, isn't it?" Gatomon said.

"Well...No problem." Timmy said, shakily. "It'll be alright. I'm with you, the Digidestined of Light, right?"

"Right." Kari said. "I can protect you Timmy."

"Right." Timmy said. "Okay. Get your head in Turner. If 8 kids were through something like this, then I can too. I will face the darkness!" Suddenly, the Digivice Kari gave him started to shine. "What's happening!?"

"The Digivice is starting to react to him!" Kari exclaimed. The Digivice shined a bright light. When it died down, next thing Timmy knows, there's a blob creature in his arms. He yelped in fear.

"What is that!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"A Koromon?" Kari said.

"Koromon?" Timmy said.

"Yeah! I'm Koromon!" Koromon said.

"Nice to see A Boy and His Blob." Jorgan said.

"Err...Right, Koromon." Timmy said. "My name is Timmy."

"I know. We're partners." Koromon said.

"Huh. This might work out after all." Timmy said.

"By the way, Jorgan, did you say Timmy's name out loud a few minutes ago?" Kari said.

"Ohh...It kinda echoed a little bit too, didn't it?" Jorgan said. The cavern's walls were blasted down, by the Eliminators.

"Eliminate Timmy Turner." Eliminator 1 said.

"Those things look Terrifying!" Koromon exclaimed. "And I just got here!" They started to suck them all in. The two digidestined were holding onto their partners.

"Get us out of here!" Kari yelled. Jorgan whistled for the Motorcycle, and they got on. They rode away, while the Eliminators were jetting up to them.

"Whatever those things are, they're gaining on us!" Koromon exclaimed. They turned, and they were about to crash into a warehouse.

"We're going to crash!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Don't worry! We'll pass through harmle-" Jorgan started, before they DID crash into the Warehouse, into some boxes. The Eliminators lost track of them, and were doing a search around.

"Okay, now that I think about it, I don't want to be the chosen one." Timmy said. "As him, I choose not to be the chosen one! I've never been picked for anything. Dodgeball, Soccer, Basketball, why? Because I'm a bad choice!"

"The prophesy does not lie." Jorgan said. "I have a plan."

"Oh, good." Timmy said.

"If it's you who they want, it's you they'll get!" Jorgan said.

"I hate that plan!" Koromon exclaimed. Jorgan got a small wand out, and he turned himself to Timmy.

"Plan's getting better." Timmy said. Jorgan poofed up a soccer ball, and made it to look like Koromon.

"Good Luck, Digidestined." Jorgan said. "You are a pain in my butt, but..." There was silence. "Well, that's all I've got. See you!"

"Where are you going!?" Kari exclaimed.

"To buy you time, the Darkness must think that the Chosen one has been Eliminated." Jorgan said. "But, they are also looking for you. Remember, as long as you don't say your name out loud, the Eliminators won't find you guys. Remember the riddle: 'The Wand is Hidden in A Rock, Sealed with a Kiss.'" He went up to the Eliminators. "*Monotrome* Hello. I'm Timmy Turner. Look how stupid I am, with my Digimon. *Gibberish*" The Eliminators then sucked him into their mouths!

"Finally. We have the Chosen One." Eliminator 1 said. "Now the matters of the Girl, although there is still the other seven back on Earth."

"Can we stay? There are some really cool shops." Eliminator 2 said.

"Yeah. Nobody said you had to be the one who does the shopping." Eliminator 3 said. They then went off.

"Hello? Jorgan?" Timmy said. They were wandering in the city.

"Jorgan! Anyone!?" Kari called out.

"We can't do this by ourselves!" Timmy said. "How are we supposed to get back home? How are we supposed to stop the Darkness? Where is the white wand? What are the other Digidestined!? What Are We Supposed to Do!?" He was yelling into the skies of space. "Wait a minute...Kari! Look above us! The stars!"

"Yeah! They're fairy warriors ready to stop the darkness! We're not alone!" Kari encouraged. Just as she said that, a few moments later, all the stars disappeared in a second! They all screamed. The Darkness was now on the verge of hunting them.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. The Big Beginning Pt 2

Chapter 2: Greymon Vs. The Darkness

**I Do Not Own Digimon or The Fairly Oddparents**

At the Military Extraterrestrial Research Facility(Or MERF).

A phone rang, and an agent, in black, may I say, answers it.

"Military Extraterrestrial Research Facility, how may I help you?" The Agent said. "Uh-huh...Yeah...Alright..." He slams down on a button, and the alarm rang.

"What's with the MERF alarms?" Another agent said, coming into the room, with coffee.

"It's probably nothing, but every star in the Universe has vanished." Agent 1 said.

"Eh, it's probably nothing." Agent 2 said. He took a sip, and spat it out. "EVERY STAR IN THE UNIVERSE HAS VANISHED!?"

"Should we alert the country, that the world may evidentially be facing an alien attack?" Agent 1 said.

"Right. The people has the right to know. Or..." Agent 2 started.

[And in later news, the Government has shut off every star in the Universe to conserve energy.] The news anchor on the radio in the MARF mobile said.

"Ooh. That I totally believe." Timmy's Dad said. "We have such a great government."

"And they would never lie to us, that would be deceiving." Timmy's Mom said. In the windows, it looks like they're driving past trees. Well, they're actually trees, being carried into a moving truck. Crocker was working on the engine.

"All fixed up! Let's MARF and roll!" Crocker said, getting back into the van. They drove for a little bit, then stopped.

"POTTY BREAK!" They exclaimed.

* * *

Back at a Deserted Fairy World.

"So, what are we supposed to do, Timmy?" Koromon said.

"I don't know, Koromon." Timmy said. "I don't have my fairies, so we can't just poof our way back home."

"Think, there must be some way of getting back home." Gatomon said.

"Well, at least we have plenty of time to think about it." Timmy said. Then, the Darkness was before them, about to suck Fairy World.

"You had to say that, didn't you?" Kari said.

"Agh! Think Turner! Think!...Aha! Jorgan's Fairy Cycle!" Timmy said. They went back to the Warehouse, and got the Fairy Cycle out. They got on.

"Are you sure you can drive this?" Kari said.

"No problem, my dear." Timmy said. "We are heading back to Earth!" The portal appeared, and Dimmsdale appeared in it. "It's a sweet ride back to Dimmsdale." Just as he said that, the Fairy Cycle apparently slid from underneath them, and went into the Portal, closing it, and leaving them behind. "Oh, Come on!" Things were really shaking.

"We have to think of something fast!" Kari exclaimed.

"Uh..." Timmy was thinking. "Got it! Toothfairy Enterprise!"

"Toothfairy Enterprise?" Kari said. "She does exist?"

"Yeah." Timmy said. "Come on! I have a plan!" They went into the factory, and there was a machine, and a vacuum that sucks quarters to kids who lost their teeth, and have their tooth under the pillow. "This is the Quarter Machine. Any kid who lost their tooth, this machine collects those teeth, and replaces them with cold hard cash."

"But now, we're using it to get back to Earth, right?" Koromon said.

"Right buddy!" Timmy said. He turned the dial to Dimmsdale, and they got on. They were then sucked into the tube, and was going back to Dimmsdale.

"I hope this works!" Kari exclaimed. As they got transported out, the Darkness started to suck out chunks of Fairy World into it. Soon, there was nothing left.

* * *

In some kid's house in the night

Something poofed into his pillow, while he was sleeping.

"I hope it's a quarter!" The kid said, revealing the quartet.

"Shh! I'm the chosen one." Timmy said.

"No! You're a thief, that's going to steel my quarter! And the Toothfairy got me a sister, and toys?" The kid said. "MOM! Quarter/Sister/Toy Thief!" They all ran out of the house, screaming. "My dad's a cop!" A bunch of police cars came out of the garage, and were chasing them. They slipped, and they ended up in the sewers. The police cars drove past them, and they emerged from a sewer cover. A wanted poster of Timmy was on it.

"That was conveniently quick." Kari said.

"There's no way we'll find that wand alone, now that we have police chasing after us!" Timmy said.

"Where are you, guys?" Kari said, hoping to find Tai, and the others.

* * *

In the Diner

The kid was still chewing on Binky. Every gumball(fairy) was bought from the gumball machine.

"He's still chewing on Binky!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Eugh. This one lost its flavor." The kid said, getting Binky out.

"It was awful in there!" Binky said. "And he recently had Nachos!" The fairies screamed.

"Ooh! A tasty Pink gumball!" The kid said, picking Wanda up.

"Wanda! No!" Cosmo exclaimed, jumping up, and flicking Wanda out, just in time. But, he was the one eaten!

"Cosmo! No!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Wanda, I am deeply sorry for your loss." Juandissimo said. "Would you consider going out with me again?" Just then, Cosmo started to take over the kid's mouth, and chewing on him even more! Then, he forced him to blow him into a bubble. He floated to Wanda and Poof.

"Hang on you two!" Cosmo said. "I'm getting us out of here!" He grabbed Wanda and Poof, and they floated out of there, with Cosmo yelling, "Whee!"

"Everyone! Quick! Into the gross kid's mouth!" Juandissimo commanded. They all went into the kid's mouth, and fell down, due to how heavy they all are.

"Cosmo! You saved us!" Wanda said.

"Hang on to my bubble butt, baby!" Cosmo said. They floated away. There was a sign, that says, Las Vegas.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Dimmsdale

Policemen were putting up wanted poster. The quartet emerged from a bush, and Timmy took the poster down.

"The Chosen one and his companions are alone in the city." Timmy narrated.

"Hey, can you stop narrating for a little bit?" Kari said.

"But they knew if they find the white wand, they will stop the darkness, and save the world." Timmy said. Then a bus door opened on his face.

"I tried to warn him." Kari said. Tourists came out of the bus, with a guide.

"And here's the museum, where it houses the most famous sculpture, known as, 'The Kiss.'" The tourist said.

"Hold on, The Wand is hidden in a rock..." Kari started,

"Sealed with a kiss!" Timmy finished. "We don't need Cosmo, Wanda and Poof! The wand is in that museum!"

"Hey, Kari!" Tai called out. They were waving at them.

"Tai!" Kari called out. They met up with each other.

"Nice to see you guys again, safe." Timmy said.

"You know you're wanted for being a 'Quarter/Sister/Toy' Thief." Joe said.

"That's a huge mistake, I'll tell later." Timmy said.

"They've got it all wrong about us." Koromon said, emerging from the bush.

"Huh? A Koromon?" Agumon said, in a disguise. The Digimon were in clothing, posing as people.

"Oh, yeah." Timmy said. "That guy's supposed to be my partner, or something."

"Weird." Tai said. "Agumon's the Digivolved version of Koromon."

"Digivolve? What's that?" Timmy said.

"Never mind that." Kari said. "Look. We have to find this wand to stop this black hole, named the Darkness."

"We almost got sucked into it at Fairy World, but we got away." Gatomon said.

"We're not getting a thing of what you're saying." Mimi said. They quickly told them everything Jorgan told them, also introducing themselves first.

"So, these fairy warriors battled the Darkness, thousands of years ago..." Tai started.

"And now, it's after Timmy?" Matt said.

"Yeah." Timmy said. "The barrier that the fairy warriors was being, weaken when this Digital World had troubles."

"So, because the Dark Masters invaded the Digital World, it caused the Darkness to go through it, and going to suck this whole planet!?" T.K. exclaimed.

"Right." Timmy said. "But don't worry, T.K.. Me, the chosen one, will stop the Darkness!"

"But we don't even know where this wand is." Palmon said.

"Au Contraire." Timmy said. "The white wand is inside of The Kiss sculpture in the museum!"

"Awesome!" Tai said. "Let's go, and get it!"

* * *

They went inside the museum.

"There's the statue." Gabumon said.

"Okay, so how do we get the wand..." Koromon started, before Timmy shoots a rock at it from a catapult exhibit in the museum.

"Suffering statues!" The tour guide exclaimed.

"...Without causing too much attention..." Koromon finished.

"Don't worry! I'm the chosen one!" Timmy said. He smashed a head. "I'm saving your lives!"

"Security!" The tour guide yelled. She blew a whistle.

"Real smooth, Timmy." Tai said.

"The wand. Where's the wand!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"Wait. The wand isn't even in there!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Hold it right there, statue smasher!" A security guard yelled at Timmy.

"Hey, he's also the Quarter/Sister/Toy thief." Another guard said.

"And this would be the part where I, RUN!" Timmy yelled. Timmy runs past the group, which then tried to catch up to him. Timmy got a picture of Mona Lisa, and put it over his face, as a mask.

"Hold it right there!" The police said to the entire group.

"Uh oh." Kari said.

"Now now. No need for alarm." One policeman said. "Have you seen this criminal?"

"Uh, no. Haven't seen him." Timmy said, in a horrible girl's talk(Let's just say that, because his voice actor is a woman. Kinda hard to mess up a girl voice, if you are a woman). "You know, lipstick."

"Thanks, non-lipmoving woman." The policeman said. "Move out!" The policemen left them all.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Koromon said.

"No wonder I'm the chosen one. I'm good." Timmy said.

"Yeah. Let's just say that." Kari said. They then went out of there. Just then, the wanted poster dropped by Timmy, was stomped by an Eliminator's foot.

"So, the chosen one was fake." Eliminator 1 said. "We were fooled. We must find him, and the Digidestined."

"And we will." Eliminator 2 said. "Right after we go to the Pink Shirt store."

"What?" Eliminator 1 said.

"Well, why do you have to be the one with cool looking outfits?" Eliminator 3 said.

"*Sigh* Hurry." Eliminator 1 said. The two Eliminators crashed into the store, with someone screaming. They came out with pink shirts on them.

"Sweet!" Eliminator 2 said.

* * *

At the Turner house.

"So this is where you live." Koromon said.

"It's a nice house." Tai said.

"Jorgan did erase every single memory of me, but he didn't erase..." Timmy started, turning the mailbox flag down. A panel came open, and a pole slid up. "The Timmy cave."

"You wished this with your fairies?" Kari said.

"Yeah. Impressive, isn't it, Kari?" Timmy said.

"Ahem. Big brother here." Tai said.

"Ohh, right." Timmy said. "Well, uh, to the Timmy Cave!" They slid down the pole, and into the cave. It was huge. They landed, with Timmy landing on a chair, with a giant monitor.

"You are one weird kid." Joe said.

"Now, if I can find my fairies, it'll be much easier to find the wand this way." Timmy said, typing on the keyboard. "Good thing I have a fairy tracker on them." The monitor showed they were in Las Vegas.

"Las Vegas?" Mimi said.

"Alright." Timmy said. He pushed a button, and a Motorcycle came up. "Sorry. Only a two person Motorcycle, excluding the Digimon. I call dibs on Kari!"

'Dang.' T.K. thought.

"Now let's ride out of here!" Timmy said.

"What are we supposed to ride on!?" Tai exclaimed.

"You said you can ride your Digimon, right?" Timmy said. "Do that. Alright, see you." A track appeared, and Him, Kari and their Digimon rode out of there, and up above the garage, only to crash into the MERF van!

"Well, just the children we're looking for." Agent 2 said.

"Uh oh." Gatomon whispered.

* * *

Back at MERF

"Well according to our records, you both have none." Agent 2 said. "You two don't exist!"

"And this tells us, the Military Extraterrestrial Research Facility, that we have a couple of aliens." Agent 1 said.

"We're not aliens." Kari said.

"Well, what do you call these monsters with you?" Agent 2 said. "Don't lie to me. These look like the same monsters that attacked Earth a few months ago."

"That's because we saved the world, a few months ago." Kari said. "Can you please let us go? Please?"

"The cute girl eyes don't work on us." Agent 1 said. "And don't fool us with this group of robots running around Dimmsdale, a few hours ago."

"Wait, the Eliminators are back?" Kari said.

"Now, to keep this from being any uglier, you will cooperate, and face dissection." Agent 1 said.

"We...Are...Not...ALIENS!" Timmy yelled.

"You think this is a joke? Huh? Do ya!?" Agent 2 exclaimed. "Well, I've got news for you. You don't go running around with plasma blasters capable of blasting through the toughest walls, like oh say, the walls surrounding us, and the occasional plasma pistols, and the keys to a Top Secret Agent Car, unless you know what you're doing." The two agents looked away to gloat for a second, and then saw that Timmy, Koromon, Kari and Gatomon were gone, and took the weapons to shoot a hole through the wall. "I hope they don't take the car." The car zoomed past them.

"I'm surprised you can drive a car." Kari said. They stopped at Timmy's house.

"Anybody request a ride?" Timmy said.

"Okay. You REALLY are one weird kid." Tai said.

"Considering you're 10 years old, like me." Timmy said.

"Wait, you're the same age as me?" Tai said. Timmy nodded. "Wow. You must be waiting for a growth sprout."

"Tai!" Kari said.

"Just get in." Timmy said. "I can drive perfectly fine."

"I hope you're right." Joe said. They all got into the car, cramming themselves in.

"It's a tight fit, but can work." T.K. said.

"Hold tight!" Timmy said. "This is gonna get bumpy!" They drove away. He pressed a few keys, and the tracker appeared on a small monitor. "Now, time to find my fairies!" They drove past the MARF van, and the parents and Crocker came out from a Cactus, in pain from what it looks like.

"Word of the wise: Don't wipe with cactuses." Crocker said.

* * *

Back at the Diner

The Eliminators were having food there, and a shake.

"You look ridiculous in those shirts, you know?" Eliminator 1 said.

"Well, you have the real cool outfit." Eliminator 2 said. He tried to drink the shakes, but it ended up sucking part of the diner.

"Next time, use a straw." Eliminator 1 said. The TV came onto the news channel.

"This is Chet Ubetcha. The Quarter/Sister/Toy/Car Stealing/Statue Smashing fiend, with accomplices has fled off to Las Vegas." The new's anchor said. "The government investigating this incident assures us that there's nothing to worry about."

"Let's go to Vegas." Eliminator 1 said. They flew off. The waitress came back, to see that the Diner was partially destroyed.

"You might want to have the night guy come and fix this." Eliminator 3 said, flying back there. The waitress ran off, in fear.

* * *

On the road

"According to this, your fairies should be just up ahead." Izzy said.

"I don't see-" Timmy started, before the candy fairies smashed onto the window, and they were all screaming, and going out of control! Soon the car stopped, Timmy took off the top of the spy car, and unstuck his fairies. "Cosmo! Wanda! Poof! You're safe!" He hugged them, but got stuck on. "Wait, this is what Jorgan chose to protect you guys? Gum?"

"Protect us? From what?" Wanda said.

"So, these are your fairies?" Kari said.

"Timmy! Are you trying to expose us!?" Wanda exclaimed.

"Well, it's a long story, but these guys are with me, and they're helping me with something." Timmy said. "It is okay for them to know about you guys. But for now, you may not believe me, the Darkness is back."

"The Darkness is back!?" Wanda and Cosmo exclaimed. Cosmo popped, and the three fairies landed in Timmy's hand.

"And you guys have to help me, because I'm the chosen one!" Timmy exclaimed. Then they started to laugh.

"Okay, the Darkness I'll believe, but, YOU, as the chosen one?" Wanda said.

"Hey, he's a Digidestined." Kari said.

"A Digiwhat?" Wanda said.

"A Digidestined." Koromon said, getting on Timmy's Head.

"What's that?" Wanda said.

"A Digimon, Digital Monster." Izzy said.

"Well, for one thing that you guys can help, is don't speak his name out loud." T.K. said.

"You mean, Timmy Turner!?" Cosmo said, loudly. The Eliminators landed around them.

"Man, he's a buffoon." Patamon said. They started to blast them, and they hid behind the spy car.

"I can't get up to hit them without being blasted at!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Is this how it's going to end!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"I'll never give up Timmy!" Koromon said, jumping out of his arms.

"Koromon! No!" Timmy exclaimed. Koromon was dodging all of the blasts.

"He can't dodge them forever!" Tai exclaimed.

"What will we do!?" Timmy exclaimed. "Koromon..." He stood there looking at him dodge the blasts for a moment. "I'm coming buddy!"

"Timmy! Have you lost your mind!?" Sora exclaimed.

"Reminds me of Tai." Kari said.

"Timmy! Get back!" Koromon exclaimed.

"No! I'm not chickening out!" Timmy said. "I'm facing them too!"

"But Timmy...!" Koromon exclaimed. Just as he was going to say something else, Timmy got blasted back. "Timmy!"

"Now, to Eliminate Timmy Turner." Eliminator 1 said.

"No!" Kari exclaimed.

"Timmy!" Koromon yelled. He was shining now, and Timmy's Digivice started to react.

"The Digivice. What's it doing?" Timmy said.

"Could it...?" Tai started. Koromon was starting to change shape.

"Koromon! Digivolve to...Agumon!" Koromon was changing into an Agumon. He had red bands on his arms. "Get away from my buddy! Pepper Breath!" He knocked the Eliminator off of Timmy.

"Agumon." Timmy said. Although Agumon is beating them, they are not staying down. "He needs help. What could I do? All I have is keys to a cool super spy car...Wait." There was a button on the key fob that says destroy. "Hey guys! Time for the Eliminators to be the Eliminatie!" He pressed the button, and the car turned into a turret.

"Wow, that's one cool car." Kari said. Timmy got onto the turret, and freeze blasted two of them.

"Pepper Breath!" (Timmy's)Agumon yelled, as he destroyed an Eliminator.

"That was awesome!" Tai exclaimed.

"How was that!" (Timmy's)Agumon said, coming back.

"That was great Agumon!" Timmy said.

"Now there's two of us. Talk about double trouble." (Tai's)Agumon said.

"Well, Timmy's Agumon does have Red Bands, so it's not totally confusing." Kari said.

"Now let's get going!" Timmy said. "But first." He put the fairies in his mouth, and then blew them as bubbles again. Then he tied them to look like their original forms. Poof is a round baby, instead of looking like them. "There. Back to normal...Sorta."

"I hate being gum. What happens if we break wind?" Cosmo said. Poof got a bubble on his bottom. "Cool."

"Don't you dare pop that bubble." Mimi said. Timmy pressed a button, and the turret turned into a long motorcycle, which fitted them all.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Tai said. They all got on.

"Now to go to Vegas!" Timmy said. But, they slid off of it, as it jet out of there, never to be seen again.

"You stink at riding motorcycles!" Gatomon said.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, Gatomon." Timmy said. Soon they were surrounded by MERF forces on jets.

"Freeze Quarter/Sister/Toy/Car Stealing/Statue Smashing fiend!" Agent 2 yelled.

"Not good!" Cosmo exclaimed. Then, over the skies, the Darkness was hovering over them!

"Even more not good!" Joe exclaimed.

"Oh no! The world is about be destroyed!" Tai yelled. Cosmo had another bubble on his bottom.

"Don't pop that either." Palmon said.

"We're placing all of you under arrest by the order of MERF." Agent 2 said.

"Not to be confused with MARF." Agent 1 said. "Which we have tickets to tonight!"

"Love the realistic stuffed toys, and balloon animals too." Agent 2 said.

"Don't you guys realize the giant black hole in the sky!?" Tai exclaimed. "It's going to destroy the entire world if we don't do something! Call The Government! The President of the United States!"

"Nope. They're all going to the MARF festival, which is going to be awesome!" Agent 2 said. "It includes bands, such as Crosby, Stills, & Ashes, Neil Not Young, Bachman Turner Over the Hill." The poster had Middle-Aged men on it. "And the best of all of the MARF, KISS!" Special Guest Staring the band members of KISS! Only two had the real voice actors, and talked during this. Not including the licensed song Nickelodeon had permission to use at the end.

"Wait a minute." Timmy said.

'Find the White Wand." Jorgan's words was repeating from before. 'It is hidden in a rock and...'

"Sealed with a KISS!" Timmy exclaimed.

"The White Wand is at the MARF festival, staring KISS!" Kari said.

"We solved the riddle!" Izzy said.

"Now, we have to make our way over to the festival." Wanda said.

"You're not going anywhere." Agent 2 said, turning the blasters to freeze. "Any last words, before you're freeze blasted?"

"Yeah. Wanda, get ready to pop the bubbles!" Timmy said. They hanged on to the fairies that have bubbles on them, and they popped them. They all flew out of there, just as they were going to get blasted with the freeze ray. They ended up with the old blaster trickery: Blasting each other. "Like I say, don't ever mess with the chosen one."

"Or captain fartsbubble!" Cosmo said.

"Don't call yourself that." Biyomon said. They all flew into a jet, and they were going to fly to the heart of Las Vegas. But, as soon as the jet flew off, the fire from the engine melted the ice, and the Eliminators were free! The one Agumon destroyed got assembled again. They flew off, chasing them.

* * *

Outside the Las Vegas ROCK Hard Arena

The jet crashes through a giant billboard.

"What happens in Vegas? Well, you know the rest." Cosmo said.

"Not really." T.K. said.

"Come on!" Timmy said. They got off, but the fairies were floating down, slowly.

"We're coming Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda said. They were at the entrance of the arena. They were with the ticket manager.

"Hey, you have to let us in." Sora said.

"It's a long story, but, I'm the chosen one." Timmy said.

"*Sigh* No one gets in without a ticket, or a backstage pass." The clerk said.

"Oh, okay. Here's my backstage pass!" Timmy said, getting an outrageously large Bazooka out, with lasers around it(I still find this funny, even though I have no idea what it reference to)! He blasted the wall open.

"Well, enjoy the show." The clerk said, shakily. They all went into the festival. Apparently, nobody heard, or saw that. The announcer was on.

"Give it up for KISS!" The announcer said. An explosion happened, and KISS was there. They were playing something.

"Are you too old, to rock and roll!?" The two members of the band, Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley said. Paul then started to cough, as Gene was doing his signature tongue trick(Or so I've heard. I don't know much of KISS).

"No!" The crowd yelled. "AHH! Our backs!" That same recurring joke applied to the crowd. A classic KISS song started up. Tommy Thayer was playing a White guitar that looks like a wand.

"Hey, that looks like the white wand!" (Timmy's)Agumon said.

"But how are we supposed to get that?" Tai said. Timmy looked around, and saw a convenient MERF stand, that sells real spy gadgets.

"I know." Timmy said. They were on top of the stage. "Okay, I'll go down, and grab the wand. Hang onto the line for me." Timmy jumped down, and was expecting to be held on, but instead, no one was hanging onto it, and fell on Tommy!

"I thought you were holding the line!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"What line?" Cosmo said.

"Now! Let's hear a fantastic guitar solo!" Gene said, while doing his tongue trick. The spotlight was on Timmy and Tommy.

"Who the heck is that?" Gene said.

"Uh, heh." Timmy was chuckling. The others got down, and got to support Timmy. "Would you believe us if we said I'm the chosen one, and we're the Digidestined?" Timmy said.

"The Chosen One, and Digidestined!?" Gene and Paul exclaimed. Gene's guitar turned into a bazooka! Paul's turned into an axe, and Eric Singer drums turned to a small, but powerful tank. They were aiming at them.

"So, is that a no?" Kari said, shakily.

"We are the galactic protectors of the White Wand." Gene said.

"I thought you were KISS." (Timmy's)Agumon said.

"That's our day job." Paul said. "We've been protecting the wand for centuries."

"Centuries? Wow. You must be pretty old." Kari said.

"Why do you think we wear the make-up?" Paul said.

"And we knew, that either an agent of the Darkness, or a chosen savior, of chosen protectors of the Digital World will come to claim it, someday." Gene said.

"If you are the chosen one, you must prove it." Paul said. "And you might want to hurry." Things were rumbling, and the Darkness was nearing them again.

"The Darkness is coming for us again!" Kari exclaimed. The Eliminators was nearing them as well. Things were shaking, and rubble was falling.

"Okay, Okay! What do we have to do!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"Bequeath to us the chosen harkness, and this ax is yours to light the darkness...Yeah." Gene said, while doing the tongue trick again.

"What the heck does that mean!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"Could you translate that for us?" Kari said.

"We were hoping you could." Paul said.

"They can't give you the wand, until you say the chosen one creed." Wanda said. "Or say some sort of code phrase."

"I don't know any code phrase!" Timmy exclaimed. "All I know is that I was wiped away from everyone's memories. I was chased by Eliminators, figured an impossible KISS riddle, got chased by MERF to get to MARF and now to find out that I need to say some secret code, which I don't know because I'M PLAIN OLD TIMMY TURNER!" He yelled in a microphone. The audience gasped. "I said my name out loud, didn't I?"

"It kinda echoed a little bit too." Paul said. The Eliminators busted their way into the arena, and was staring at Timmy holding the White Wand.

"Eliminate Timmy Turner. Eliminate the Chosen One. Eliminate the Digidestined." Eliminator 1 said. They were being shot at, which they hid behind amps.

"Okay, we believe you. The White Wand is yours." Gene said.

"Cool!" Kari said.

"Now how do we use it?" Timmy said.

"You're kidding, right?" Paul said.

"Show's over, Chosen One and Digidestined." Eliminator 1 said.

"The show is never over." Gene said. "Time to rock and roll!" Eric blasted one, with the tank. Paul strung a cord, and energy beams came out, striking the other pink shirt one. The Last Eliminator, then got out a blaster that look like a teething ring. The weapons were gone.

"Okay. All of our weapons went bye-bye." Paul said.

"Not all of them." Timmy said. "Poof! Look! A teething ring!" Poof then had swirls in his eyes, and then was teething on the weapon.

"Get it off! Get it off!" The Eliminator was yelling. The weapon was pulled off, and Poof was enjoying the ring.

"He sure likes that ring." Kari said.

"And now, it's time for you to be Eliminated!" Gene said. He breathed in, and let loose a fire breath. The Eliminator was, as he said, Eliminated. Or rather melted into goo.

"Talk about Bad breath!" Tai said. Unfortunately, the melted goo of Eliminator, turned into even more Eliminators! They started to blast at them, and they hid behind the Amps again.

"You're not very good guardians!" Timmy said.

"Well, you're not a very good Chosen One either." Paul said. The amp was blasted, and they were wide open.

"What are we supposed to do!?" T.K. exclaimed.

"It's not like there's going to be an army that floats down from the sky!" Kari said.

"That's what you think, Digidestined!" Juandissimo yelled. Every fairy in the Universe floated down from the skies.

"It's every fairy in the Universe, with bubble butts!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Look at those fairies!" Tai exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Matt exclaimed.

"Bubble Butt Brigade, attack!" Juandissimo commanded. They all popped the bubbles, and they jet forward to the Eliminators. They stuck themselves onto them, making them immobilized. Their arms, their legs, feet, face, everything around them were getting covered in fairy gum!

"They did it!" Kari exclaimed. Only then for her and Timmy to gasp, to see the Darkness suck in the rooftop!

"We don't have enough gum for that." Juandissimo said.

"Light the Darkness Timmy!" Paul said. "You're the chosen one!"

"But I don't know how to play guitar!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Timmy, don't play. Feel." Gene said.

"But...But..." Timmy was stammering.

"Timmy." Kari said. "My trait of being Light, will help you." She got out her Digivice. She and the Digivice started to react, and shine.

"Kari..." Timmy said. He then started to play the guitar, perfectly. "I...I feel it!" He was playing excellent now, and playing everywhere. Everyone was cheering for him. Timmy was rocking out in there, and soon, he was shinning, with a symbol on him. It was the symbol of the Crest of Courage.

"It's the symbol of the Crest of Courage!" Tai exclaimed. He let loose a white flame, and it shot inside of the Darkness.

"Keep rocking, Chosen one!" The Digidestined and Timmy's fairies yelled.

"That's it, Timmy." Kari said, while she's still shining. Timmy shot another flame into the Darkness. Then he got a little overboard, and started to use his tongue to play. "Okay, that may be taking it a little too far."

"No it's not!" Paul said.

"Dude. That's one long tongue." Gene said. Timmy shot one more flame into the Darkness, and it turned white, in a while.

"Is it working?" Joe said. Unfortunately, the Eliminators got free of the gum, and was going to attack them!

"Oh no!" Timmy exclaimed. "We're so close, so far...I'm never going to give up!" Then, his Agumon started to shine once more. "Huh!? Agumon?"

"He's Digivolving again!" Kari exclaimed.

"Agumon! Digivolve to...Greymon!" He was more ferocious now. "Help has come!"

_***HEY DIGIMON***_

He smashed, and destroyed more and more of the Eliminators.

"Look at that dinosaur rock out!" Cosmo said.

"Greymon's destroying all of the eliminators!" Wanda said. The Darkness is starting to become black again.

"The Darkness is gaining its energy back!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Not for long!" Greymon said. "Thanks to the power of the White Wand, I can tap into its power. How about this Darkness!? Nova Blast!" Greymon's nova blast looks like the flame from the White Wand. The Darkness screeched.

"It's working!" Wanda exclaimed. He then continued to smash more and more of Eliminators. The Prime Eliminator(Black Leather jacket and shades), was about to blast him with a missile launcher.

"Greymon! Look out! Behind you!" Timmy exclaimed. Greymon looked behind him, and saw the Eliminator. He dodges it just in time.

"That's not going to keep me down!" Greymon said.

"Go for it Timmy!" Tai exclaimed.

"Right! Greymon! Finish the Darkness off, right now!" Timmy yelled.

"Let's send you, back where you came from!" Greymon yelled. "Nova Blast!" When the attack went inside, the Darkness screeched. Soon, the Eliminators were being the ones who are being sucked in, as the Darkness was screeching and turning pale.

"Look at that!" Tai said.

"They're all going back into The Darkness." Kari said. Then after that, The Darkness retreated from the arena.

"They're retreating!" Sora exclaimed. As the Darkness was going away, it spat out Fairy World, and the other planets in the Solar System it made with contact as well. Soon, it just went away, with a twinkle. Never to be seen again.

_***MUSIC ENDS***_

* * *

Jorgan was falling through the clouds, and back onto the streets of Fairy World.

"They Did it!" Jorgan yelled. "And man, was it dark in there!"

* * *

Back at the Arena

There was silence, and wind blowing.

"Nice show!" One audience member said. They were cheering for them.

"Is it over?" T.K. said. Then, the stars reappeared in the skies.

"Now, it's over." Timmy said, strumming the White Wand.

"We saved the world again!" Tai exclaimed.

"Yep! That we did!" Koromon said.

"Whoa. What happened to Greymon?" Timmy said.

"He used so much energy, he had to De-Digivolve." Kari said.

"So, all of you guys are actually Fairy Warriors?" Gatomon said.

"We'd prefer, Magical Order of Rocking Fairies!" Gene yelled. He was doing his tongue trick, until his own tongue hit him down!

"You mean MORF?" Gomamon said.

"Not to be confused with MERF." Cosmo said. The MARF van crashed through the wall.

"Yay! We made it to MARF!" Timmy's Dad exclaimed.

"But we missed the show." Timmy's Mom said.

"And they really blew off the roof, man." Crocker said.

"NO!" Timmy's Dad yelled. "Where's the Bathroom?" They rushed off, finding a bathroom.

"We should like, party." The KISS crew said.

* * *

Back at Fairy World

The KISS performance continued there. The group was on the nosebleed section.

"I've got to say, Fairy World does look nice." Tai said.

"And I thought I wasn't going breathe up here in space." T.K. said.

"Well, godkids come here now and then." Jorgan said.

"And since Mom, Dad, Crocker, and MERF missed the festival, Jorgan let me bring them here." Timmy said. MERF was still frozen in ice, liking the show, and the MERF trio were up at front seats. Gene did his tongue trick, and the trio fainted with joy.

"How'd you let Jorgan do that?" Wanda said.

"I thought only Godkids, or special children like us only get to come up here." T.K. said.

"He's the Chosen one, and I owe him." Jorgan said. "But, I'm erasing their memories as soon as they leave."

"I've got to say, it's really great being the Chosen One." Timmy said. Suddenly, a lightning bolt came down, and some man in armor, which perfectly fits the picture back at the cave appeared!

"At last! I, Turbo Thunder, have completed my training, and have come for the White Wand, and light the darkness!" The man said. "And there it is! Great, and powerful white wand, cometh to Turbo Thunder!" With powers, he got the Wand from Timmy. "Now! Surrender evil Darkness!...Where's the big scary space hole? There's supposed to be a big scary space hole!...Am I late?"

"Are you telling us, that _HE'S_ the chosen one!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"IT WASN'T TIMMY!?" The Digidestined and Digimon exclaimed.

"Hey, I get confused with the picture!" Jorgan exclaimed. "Pink Hat, Buck Teeth, TT. I'm not good for descriptions, you know?"

"But that doesn't matter." Kari said. "You're still a Digidestined."

"Thanks for lifting my spirits Kari." Timmy said. "You know, it's love with first sight with me. And when I saw you, you must be a really nice and sweet girl."

"Oh, thanks Timmy." Kari said. Timmy was going to kiss her, but Kari put up a hand. "What are you doing?"

"What? You're supposed to say you love me back!" Timmy exclaimed.

"What?" Kari said.

"This is the part where you say you love me back!" Timmy shouted. "You also kiss me!"

"Eh, we're only friends, Timmy." Kari said.

"Come on!" Timmy exclaimed. "Ugh. Now I get it why they call it a crush." Gene strung his guitar, and Turbo Thunder was knocked into an Amp, and they continued to play.

* * *

In the starry night skies

The Big Dipper Brigade was on lookout.

"This is the Big Dipper Brigade. No Sign of the Darkness." One warrior said. "Wait. What's that? Oh...OH NO!"

* * *

Back at the stadium.

"Well, aside from not being more than friends with Kari." Timmy started.

"Her big brother is right here, you know?" Tai said.

"Earth is safe, and so is this Digital World." Timmy said.

"Now, how are we supposed to get back to Japan?" Mimi said.

"We'll poof you there!" Wanda said.

"Aw! But I want to see more of America!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Don't forget, we still have to find the rest of the Digidestined." Kari said.

"Oh, right. Guess we're stuck living with you guys for a while." Tai said.

"You'll live with us in the fishbowl!" Cosmo said.

"How about, no!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Don't worry. The castle in the fishbowl is much bigger than it looks like." Wanda said.

"I hope so. Gatomon doesn't like water." Kari said.

"I can tell." Timmy said. Just as they left the stadium, unknowingly, for some reason, the stars blinked out again, and something screeched!

_What could this star blinking out business mean? Could this bring out the return of the Darkness? Where could the rest of the unknown new Digidestined, be? Find out next, on Digimon: Wishology Chronicles._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. The Exciting Middle Part pt 1

Chapter 3: The Exciting Middle Part

**I Do Not Own Digimon or The Fairly Oddparents**

In Fairy World's park

Every fairy was enjoying a day in the park, when, all of a sudden, an Eliminator landed in front of Cupid!

"The Eliminators are back!" Cupid exclaimed.

"Eliminate Timmy Turner." The Eliminator said.

"Don't you mean, the Chosen One, and Digidestined?" Timmy said, holding the White Wand(Guitar), and Koromon on his side.

"Koromon! Digivolve to...Agumon!" Koromon yelled. "Pepper Breath!" He destroyed three Eliminator. Timmy then played the Wand, and destroyed more. Then the Prime Eliminator came.

"You will be Eliminated." The Eliminator said. The black hole mouth appeared, and they were hanging on to the ground. Then, they lost their grip, and got sucked in! "Finally, the Chosen One has been Eliminated." Then, he was rumbling, and steaming. He exploded, and out came Timmy and Greymon!

"And, you can't stop the Chosen one!" Timmy said. Actually, this scene was a Video Game, played by Timmy.

"And that's how you play, the Chosen One Video game." Timmy said. The controller, was replica of the White Wand. Who could play a game with a guitar?(?: Guitar Hero! Me: Oh) The fairy kids were cheering, and playing demo versions of the game.

"I hear, that when you play this game, you feel like you're the Chosen One, with the Digidestined!" One fairy kid said.

"Don't come over to my house, because I'm playing this until I'm dead!" Another kid exclaimed. The crowd around Timmy was cheering for him. The others poofed in, including Timmy's new friends from Japan.

"Wow. I can't believe this much is being put out for you." Kari said.

"Well, when you're the chosen one, and saved the entire world from The Darkness, you would expect something like this." Timmy said. "Don't you have your own video game or something? You did save the world before."

"We keep the Digimon thing, a secret from everyone." Tai said.

"Yeah." Agumon said.

"Though, I wonder what it'll look like." Kari said. "If the whole world knew about Digimon. Maybe one day I'd like for everyone to know."

"Maybe someday Kari." T.K. said, patting her back.

"Timmy's like an action movie hero." Cosmo said. "Except for the good looks, tight glutes, a trophy wife who loves you for your money, as oppose to your first wife, who love you if you have nothing. Oh, and you don't have cool catchphrases."

"Hey, my glutes are very tight." Timmy said. "I do need a cool action phrase like, 'Don't touch my cheese.' Or, 'Hungry? How about a filet, of fist?'"

"The fist one might have some possibilities." Izzy said.

"Still, I'm the Chosen one!" Timmy said. "And probably get a wife soon."

"I told you, we're just friends!" Kari exclaimed.

"I was talking about the girl back at school." Timmy said. "You know, Trixie Tang?"

"You do realize you're not actually the Chosen One." Joe said. "You were just a substitute for, who was that guy?" Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck, and Turbo Thunder was there.

"Do not cheer for Timmy Turner!" Turbo Thunder exclaimed. "It is I, the true Chosen One!"

"Oh boy." Timmy said.

"Here we go again." Koromon said.

"It is I, Turbo Thunder, who has trained himself very well to achieve Turbo powers for many years!" Turbo Thunder said. "And I would have destroyed the Darkness, If I wasn't late!"

"You stink!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"...You won't think I stink, until you have seen the full might of my Thunder Pits!" Turbo Thunder yelled. He had formed big, gigantic thunder balls under his pits, that expanded over 3 feet over him! The group took cover. Then, the crowd was booing and throwing Tomatoes at him.

"Your Thunder Pits, stink!" The same person yelled. At an autograph table, Timmy was signing autographs.

"Hi. I'm Sparky." The Fairy kid said. "Will you sign my Chosen One video game controller?"

"Sure thing Sparky." Timmy said. "'Keep Rocking Sparky, Signed the Chosen One, who thinks you are so cool.'"

"Alright, Chosen One, we're late for your White Wand statue dedication." Wanda said, poofing near him, with Kari floating near her.

"What? I can't leave my fans." Timmy said. Then they poofed to Fairy World's town hall.

* * *

There were more fans than at the Video Game premiere, cheering for the statue dedication.

"And so, without further ado, we'd like to present this statue in honor of, Timmy Turner, the Chosen One, and Digidestined!" Jorgan said, revealing the statue. "This statue, represents the Chosen One, wielding the Real White Wand to stop the Darkness!" The fans were going crazy there.

"You think its a good idea for the White Wand to be out in the open like that?" Gatomon said. "Couldn't someone steal it, or something?"

"Don't be crazy." Jorgan said. "No fan of the Chosen One would ever steal the White Wand. Besides, if they wanted to, this statue is made of a special rock, that makes it hard to break down. They'd have to break away piece by piece, and only my magic can work on it."

"Hmm...Don't know if it really captures my Chosen One likeness." Timmy said.

"Yeah. The glutes on this are way tighter." Cosmo said.

"Come on, Gluteus Maximus." Wanda said.

"You have an appearance with 'Late Night in Fairy World.'" Kari said.

"What!? And leave all these thousands of adoring fans!?" Timmy exclaimed, before they poofed to Late Night with Fairy World.

* * *

It was being broadcasted to even more Fairies, in the Television network!

"We are back with everyone's most favorite, soft-gluted superhero, Timmy Turner." The host said. "Tell me, aren't you worried that the Darkness will comeback, and oh, I don't know, destroy the living essence out of you?"

"Well, if the Darkness does comeback, which I'm certain could not." Timmy started. "I'll serve him a filet of Flaming fist!" His hands were surrounded by purple flames. The crowd was cheering

"Why does he have flaming fists?" Gatomon said.

"He wished for that when your backs were turned." Cosmo said.

"The Darkness will never be coming back!" Timmy exclaimed. "Nuh-uh. Oh no he didn't. Ooh, Ooh!" The fans were cheering for him, and going 'Ooh, Ooh.'

* * *

Meanwhile, on a distant red planet

An alien king, of an alien race, known as the Yugopotamians, has come out for some fresh air of their gross planet. Everything that's gross on their planet, is beautiful to them. And everything beautiful, is horrible to them.

"Ahh. The smell of the Yugopotamia morning." The king said. The Yugopotamians are green squids, with a brain over their heads. "The garbage is in bloom, and the swamp monsters are singing." Or rather they're burping.

"And the skies have flaming fireballs, coming towards us." The queen said.

"Yes. Like the night where..." The king said. "WHAT!? FLAMING FIREBALLS!?" The fireballs impacted the city of the planet, and they opened. "We're under attack!" It was an army of Eliminators! The tanks were shooting at them, but the Eliminators fought back, and destroyed the tanks. The King and Queen were about to board escape rockets.

"Now, are you sure you know how to control these things?" The queen said.

"Of course, I'm the king! Watch." The king said. He foolishly launched one of the rockets. "Um, one of us, probably should have been on that."

"Oh, give me that!" The queen said. She accidentally pressed the button again, and the rocket came back, and destroyed another rocket. "Oops. My bad."

"Only the Prince's escape pod remains." The king said. "And he's enjoying himself with the galaxy's greatest fighter, Timmy Turner." Frankly, all Timmy did to prove himself to be the greatest fighter in Yugopotamia was frolic through a flower field, hug a bunny, and eat chocolate.

"Yo! Loving Mother and Father!" The prince said as he came in. His name was Mark Chang. "Sup. Okay, I come back because I need a new fake-i-fier, because mine has gone blamo!" The Fake-i-fiers allow someone to transform themselves as something else, like a bowling shoe. Mark turned into a shoe with heels.

"Ooh, love the heels, son." The queen said. Things were rumbling, as the Darkness nears them.

"Just get into your pod, and hide back at Earth, with Timmy Turner!" The king said. "I know you love us dearly, but please understand, this is for your own-" Then the rocket took off. The Queen pushed the button again. "I Wasn't Finished Yet!" Then the Eliminators surrounded them.

"But I think, we are!" The queen exclaimed.

"Well then, let me protect you, my sweet." The king said. He placed the queen right in front of him, as a shield! Then, they got sucked into the mouths of the Eliminators! The Prime Eliminator got many boxes of New Fake-I-Fiers, and threw them into the Darkness.

"The Chosen One will not see us coming, because he will be coming right to us." The Prime Eliminator said. "Heh, Heh." They then took off, and the world was sucked into the Darkness. Mark's rocket was flying off.

"AHHH! Can, like, anybody save us!?" Mark yelled.

* * *

Back in Fairy World

The TV was on, with a Kung-Fu movie.

"In a world, where Eliminators and The Darkness threaten all of Fairy World, one single boy, with Tight glutes, and Fists of Fury, will save us all." The announcer said. The actor acting as Timmy, looked like some Japanese Fairy. "Shimmer Fairybunker is Timmy Turner, in The Chosen One: Ninja." There were fighting going on with Eliminators. Timmy and Cosmo were in swimsuits in the hot tub, in a fancy hotel. Kari actually popped her head out of the suds.

"You had to use me as some sort of floatie, Cosmo?" Kari said.

"What? I just wanted to see if it'll work." Cosmo said.

"I'm a human!" Kari said. "I'm not some sort of footstool."

"I find that guy playing as Timmy in the movie, sort of like an idol." Tai said.

"Maybe because he's playing as Timmy?" Cosmo said.

"No, I feel it's something else." Kari said, getting out of the hot tub, to dry off. She had a pink child sized swimsuit. "And when did you become a ninja?"

"I may have tweaked with the script a little." Timmy said. Poof was gaining interest in the movie.

"Hungry?" The actor said. "How about, A Filet of Fist." Timmy was mouthing the words from the movie. Poof was mimicking the moves from the movie.

"I don't like Poof watching the movie." Kari said, grabbing him. "He may grow violent."

"Infancy is the stage of learning." Izzy said.

"Oh, come on guys." Cosmo said, while him and Timmy were bouncing up and down on the suds. "Nothing like that will happen to Poof." Then, Poof, Karate threw Kari at Cosmo, and they fell in the Tub.

"See what I mean?" Kari said. Timmy then went to a phone, and called room service.

"Yeah, this is the Chosen One." Timmy said. "I would like four strawberry shakes, six double cheese pizza, extra towels, and...Anyone else need something?"

"Nine pounds of cocktail weenies." Cosmo said.

"And nine pounds of cocktail weenies." Timmy said. Room service poofed there, with the stuff. "Thank you, good sir."

"I love you so much!" The Room Service man said. Timmy was about to grab something, when Cosmo poofed in front of him.

"Don't touch my weenies!" Cosmo exclaimed. "Hey, maybe that can be my catchphrase."

"Don't you think it's time to go back to Earth now, Timmy?" Kari said, getting out of the hot tub. "You've been spending a lot of time here, and don't you think your parents are worried about you?"

"With them, they most likely went on some stupid vacation, without me." Timmy said.

"Don't be crazy." Tai said. "They have to bring you along, and worry about you." Poof then kicked Cosmo, threw up a little bit in his mouth, and swung nunchucks around.

"That's it. No more movies for Poof!" Wanda exclaimed. Then she was kicked at Kari.

"Why could I go back home, when I could do this?" Timmy said, getting the phone again. "Hello, this is the Chosen One again. Can I have a giant pile of wrapped presents send up to the Chosen One suite? And don't tell me what they are. Surprise me." A whole pile of presents were poofed up. He opened one. "Roller Skates? Well, I did say surprise me."

"We still need to find the rest of the Digidestined, back on Earth." Joe said. "Shouldn't we go?" Cosmo had a mouth full of Cocktail Weenies, and was trying to say something.

"And what's that Cosmo? We should return to Earth without question?" Kari said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go back to Earth, and find the other Digidestined." Wanda obeyed her, and raised her wand.

"Uh..." Timmy started, when they were poofed back home, in their normal clothing. "That was so not cool!"

"What? We had to." Kari said.

"We don't have this time to be lounging around. We have to find the rest of the Digidestined." Tai said.

"Weenies. My weenies are gone!" Cosmo exclaimed. Poof did a slow-mo kick on Cosmo, and he got stuck in the wall.

"Timmy." His parents said, coming in. The fairies poofed away to the fish bowl.

"Ooh. You have friends over." Timmy's Mom said. "I like the toys you have. I might want to buy them."

"Uh, the toy store ran out." Tai said.

"I especially like the girl next to you, with the whistle and pink scarf." Timmy's Dad said. "Makes me wish we had you as our daughter."

"Your parents do miss you." Kari whispered.

"Okay, maybe you're right." Timmy said.

"We were on our ski trip, when we thought..." Timmy's Mom started.

"Did we forget to bring you?" Timmy's Dad finished. Timmy gave Kari, the 'I told you so,' face. She smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'm the Chosen One." Timmy said.

"Great! Because now it's time to pack for our tropical vacation!" Timmy's Mom said.

"And now we promise not to forget you." Timmy's Dad said. They left to go pack.

"A Family Tropical Vacation?" Mimi said. "That sounds fun to go."

"Might be great timing to spend some time with your parents." Kari said.

"3, 2, 1..." Timmy countdown. Then the car left!

"Well, what do you know? They left without us!" Patamon exclaimed.

"And I want my weenies back!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"And I want my awesome stuff back!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Oh, fine." Wanda said. She got the awesome stuff back.

"Must, eliminate, weenies." Cosmo said. Poof kicked him again, and ate a weenie.

"And now it's time to get back to Fairy World." Timmy said. "I'm an action hero. If there's ever a cry for help, I respond."

"But the Darkness hasn't comeback yet." Kari said.

"Timmy Turner! Like, HELP!" Mark yelled.

"See?" Timmy said. They went outside, and Mark was running around(Or rather slithering around).

"What is that thing!?" Mimi exclaimed.

"That's my alien friend, Mark Chang." Timmy said. "Prince of his planet."

"Timmy Turner! Hi." Mark said. "I am in need of desperate help, because a swirling puff of doom, sucked my planet whole with its army of robots!"

"So, the Darkness is back." Timmy said. "Wait'll it get a taste of- THE DARKNESS IS BACK! AHHHH!" He went and hid under a tree.

"Spoken like a true movie hero." Tai said, sarcastically.

"But you are like the Chosen One, along with this Child of Light." Mark said. He was grabbing Timmy and Kari.

"How do you know that I'm the Digidestined of Light?" Kari said.

"And how do you know I'm the Chosen One? I never told you that, and you're squeezing us too tight." Timmy said.

"Because, I must...Eliminate the Chosen One and Child of Light." Mark started, then his voice turned deep.

"It's an Eliminator!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I wish the Mark Eliminator was gone!" Timmy exclaimed. They raised their wands, only for the Eliminator to get them.

"Guys! Save us!" Kari yelled.

"Go get them!" Tai exclaimed. The Digimon tried to attack the Eliminator, but they were caught in a net. The two were screaming, as they were being brought into the mouth.

"Timmy! Kari! NO!" Everyone yelled. Suddenly, the escape rocket landed right onto the Eliminator. The two were free from its grasp, and bounced back. The net was also cut down. The Eliminator turned back to itself.

"Yo! Earth buds!" Mark said. "...Sup?" Timmy picks up a detached arm.

"The Darkness is back." Timmy said. He then twitched all over the place, and fainted.

"Ah! It's another Mark Eliminator!" Cosmo exclaimed. Poof did Kung-Fu poses, and threw a used diaper at him. Mark actually ate it.

"Mmm! Diaper Delight!" Mark said.

"I'm going to be sick." Joe said.

"No wormhole in its mouth, eats used diapers, yep! It's the real Mark." Timmy said.

"You didn't tell us his kind eats something gross, like dirty diapers." Kari said, disgusted.

"Timmy Turner!" Mark said. "Oh greatest warrior in the Universe, you must help me defeat the metal evil that has invaded my planet, and sucked it whole!" The Eliminator disintegrated, and the Fake-I-Fier it used was there.

"And they stole your Fake-I-Fiers." Wanda said.

"*Gasp* A new fake-i-fier!" Mark said. "With Wi-Fi. Good thing, because mines, turn me into women's fashion shoes." He turned into a heels.

"Ooh. I like that style." Sora said. Mark turned back, and put in the new Fake-I-Fier, and was turning into new things, such as a ferocious bear, a piano, and a human.

"Cool. I'm Justin Jake Ashton." Mark said. "Totally real human dream teen, with three first names.

"So that's how the Eliminators disguised themselves as Mark." Izzy said. "They stole your fake-i-fiers in order to turn into someone you know, and lure you in."

"But why would the Darkness destroy his planet, and not the rest of the Universe?" Tentomon said.

"Maybe because the Darkness doesn't want the Universe, just Timmy and Kari." Cosmo said. "If I was the Darkness, and some buck teeth/pink hatted boy, and pink scarf/whistle wearing/red eyed girl defeated me, with the power of light, I would comeback to lay a smack down on them, before I suck the rest of the Universe. Wouldn't you?" He kicked them down when he said, 'Suck the rest of the universe.'

"Did Cosmo just figure things out?" Gatomon said.

"You got that right! Corn Dog What?" Cosmo said.

"Well, this looks like a job for the chosen one!" Timmy said.

"Yes! Thank you Timmy Turner!" Mark said.

"Not me, Turbo Thunder!" Timmy said. "He's the chosen one. There's no way I'm fighting the Darkness again."

"Timmy." Kari said.

"I mean, he'll go all, Thunder Pits on the Darkness, and poof! He gets his praise, The Darkness won't touch me, everyone's happy." Timmy said.

"But you have to Timmy." Koromon said. "You're Digidestined, remember?"

"More than that, you just unlocked the trait within you." Tai said. "You unlocked the power of Courage."

"We'll live happily every after, without the Darkness, and me living in Dimmsdale, and marry Trixie Tang." Timmy said. "Hi Trixie!"

"Help! Police!" Trixie yelled. She screamed, and ran out of there.

"She digs me." Timmy said.

"Good luck there, pal." Gabumon said.

"Still, you have to help." Kari said. "You're Digidestined. If the World is in danger, you have to help out."

"Well, let's just find Turbo Thunder." Timmy said.

* * *

Back in Fairy World, in a busy street.

Turbo Thunder was saying that the Darkness is returning.

"The Darkness is coming back." Turbo Thunder said. One fairy gave him quarter in a cup he had out. "Thanks. And you'll all be sorry for rejecting me! The true Chosen One! Turbo Thunder!" Then Jorgan appeared in a explosion.

"I'm only sorry I didn't ban you from Fairy World earlier." Jorgan said.

"What!? You can't kick me out of Fairy World!" Turbo Thunder exclaimed. "I'm-" Then He disappeared. The others poofed next to him.

"Oh, you just missed me kicking Lamo Thunder from Fairy World." Jorgan said.

"Oh no you didn't!" Everyone said.

"Where is he!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"Who knows or cares?" Jorgan said. "He kept babbling that the Darkness was coming back.*Laughing*"

"The Darkness IS coming back!" Everyone exclaimed.

"HAHAHA! HA, ha, Ohhh." Jorgan said.

* * *

Back at the Cave of Prophesies

"What are you saying?" Jorgan said. "There is no prophesy here that says the Darkness should be coming back. Digidestined, I have the Eyes of an Eagle, the speed of a Puma, and the wisdom of a great horned owl." Timmy walked over to some place, and clapped. More text appeared.

"Cave Prophesy Part II. How to find the SECOND wand!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"Okay, maybe it's the eyes of a mole, and the wisdom of a clothing hamper, but I still have the strength of a tiger." Jorgan said.

"THERE'S A SECOND WAND!?" Timmy and Kari yelled. There was a picture that has Turbo Thunder holding two wands.

"*Laughing* check this out!" Cosmo said. "This picture looks like Fairy World in ruins, and overthrown by the Eliminators. *Laughing* Corn Dog What?"

* * *

In the busy streets of Fairy World

In the outside section of a restaurant, Juandissimo and Cupid was being served lunch.

"Oh, this is solid." Cupid said. "I said I wanted my Chocolate heart with Nugget!"

"Why don't you have a salad for once?" Juandissimo said. "Caramel makes you irritable."

"No, what makes me irritable is how busy it is downtown today." Cupid said. "What is it with all of the fairies?" Some of the fairies glowed green eyes, and turned into Eliminators!

"Those aren't fairies!" Juandissimo exclaimed. "Those are Eliminators!" They flew out of there, dropping their wands, unfortunately, and with the Eliminators taking over Fairy World.

"Ugh. I just felt a disturbance from the Fairy force." Jorgan said. "Like a hundred of Fairies screaming for their lives. We must quickly decipher part two of the prophesy, find the wand, and stop the Darkness...Again."

"I would, but I can't decipher this language they're using." Izzy said.

"It's not anything I have ever read." Tentomon said.

"Let me see here." Mark said. "Hmmm...Kay. It says, 'The second wand lies on the dark side of the blue moon.'"

"It's written in Yugopotamian?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. Oh, and it also says something about these so called New Digidestined touching certain walls all over the universe, and this Digital World, to activate some sort of portal, that can be use to transport us." Mark said.

"Really?" Sora said. "Wow. We never thought of that before."

"Yeah. Call it creepy to me." Mark said.

"You're creeped out?" Jorgan said. "My eyes of a Mole thought they saw those stalagmites move." The stalagmites were on the ground. They turned into Eliminators, with the Prime Eliminator. The Fairies lost their wands, because they were sucking them in! "No! Our wands!" Then the Eliminators caught the fairies, the Digidestined, and Digimon in a net, except for Timmy, Kari, their Digimon, and Mark.

"Ahh! Hold me Turner and Kamiya!" Mark exclaimed, while grabbing onto them.

"You have no power now, Chosen Ones." The Prime Eliminator said. "Don't even think about defeating us with the Digimon. One false move, and the others go."

"Kari! Timmy! Run!" Tai yelled.

"I will finally Eliminate you two." The Prime Eliminator said. They were screaming, until something glowed on the prophesy, and they went into it.

"We did not expect the escape portal earlier." Eliminator 1 said.

"And I have the eyes of a Puma." Eliminator 2 said.

"Put these caught fairies, and Digidestined with their Digimon, with the others." The Prime Eliminator said. "Then find, and Eliminate Timmy Turner, and the Child of Light, Kari Kamiya."

"What does he mean by, others?" T.K. said.

* * *

At the maximum fairy prison, Abracatraz

The fairies were being collected, and stuffed into the prison cells.

"You cannot keep Fairy World locked up!" Cupid said. "Love always conquers Darkness!"

"And my sexiness can't be contained!" Juandissimo said. "See?" His muscles ripped his white shirt. He always seem to do that. They placed a cover over the bars, so they wouldn't have to hear them yapping. The captured part of the group got thrown into an empty cell.

"What are we going to do?" Wanda said. "We're locked in Abracatraz, Fairy World's maximum security prison!"

"And who knows what happened to Kari and Timmy!" Agumon exclaimed. "Sure they escaped through one of the portals, but where did they end up!?"

* * *

Back at Home

The others came through the portal, and bounced from the bed, and landed perfectly.

"Cool, we're wall vomit." Mark said.

"Whoa. What happened there?" Timmy said. Kari took a look at the portal quickly, and saw a symbol in it.

"Hey, that's the symbol of the crest of Courage." Gatomon said.

"It must have opened, when you touched the wall." Koromon said.

"Kay, now what's going on here, little dudes!?" Mark exclaimed.

"The Darkness is after us, so we have to find the second wand, and destroy the Darkness first." Timmy said. "And, of yeah. You are our new sidekick."

"Yeah...no." Mark said. "See, it's the chosen duo, not the chosen trio." He was eating weenies. "So, you two, go out and destroy the sucky bots, and the not chosen one, that's me, will stay here, and nosh on these tiny tubes of meat."

"May we remind you that the Darkness destroyed your home planet!?" Timmy exclaimed. "And you read the prophesy!"

"Are you a Man, or a mouse?" Gatomon said. Mark changed himself as a mouse.

"Like squeak." Mark said.

"Okay fine." Kari said.

"Wait, can I lick him for a little bit?" Gatomon said.

"You don't even know what he bathes with." Kari said.

"Oh. Right." Gatomon said.

"We'll do it ourselves." Timmy said. "As I have the wisdom of a r...really smart animal, and the speed of a r...really fast animal. And will not be fooled by one of their surprise attacks."

"Oh Timmy!" His parents called out.

"Can you come down here, for a second?" Timmy's Dad said. "We have a surprise for you!" Him and Kari came down.

"What's my surprise!? What's my surprise!?" Timmy said.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be on your vacation?" Kari said.

"Right, but we came back to give you this surprise." Timmy's Mom said. Then their eyes glowed green.

"Eliminate the Digidestined." They both said. Then they had the wormhole mouths!

"Oh no! It's the Eliminators!" Kari exclaimed. "Gato-" Then they got blasted down. They were knocked out.

"Kari!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Back off sucky bots!" Mark exclaimed. "Oh wait. Hold on bro." He span his Fake-I-Fier, and he turned into a Kangaroo, who was beefy! "Better. Sucky bots! Prepare to meet the 'Changaroo!'" He kicked the two Eliminators. "Now, say goodbye!" He got the two unconscious Digidestined, and put them in his pouch. He bounced out of there, and distance away from the home.

"Kari. Are you okay?" Gatomon said.

"Ugh...What happened?" Kari said.

"You guys almost got captured by the Eliminators." Koromon said. "We wouldn't have made it, if it weren't for Mark."

"That's what sidekicks are for." Mark said.

"Thanks buddy." Timmy said, getting up. "Now, I will not get fooled again. Or believe what anyone says."

"Hi Timmy." Trixie said, looking beautiful in front of them. Timmy immediately caught interest. "I thought I just come over, and smooch every part of your face."

"AWESOME!" Timmy yelled.

"Uh..." Kari was saying. Timmy was about to Kiss Trixie.

"Kiss me you...Fool!" Trixie, or the Eliminator said! Timmy was getting sucked in again. Luckily, Mark grabbed Timmy back, and threw Eliminator Trixie back.

"Timmy!" Kari exclaimed.

"Give me some slack!" Timmy exclaimed. "I wanted to kiss her since Kindergarden." The Eliminators turned back into normal.

"Okay, now what will we do?" Gatomon said. Timmy thought for a moment. Next thing you know, they were running down the streets. "Running!? Is that all the plan you have!?"

"I don't have the intelligence of an intelligent animal yet!" Timmy exclaimed, while running from gunfire.

"Timmy! Robots have taken over Dimmsdale!" Chester exclaimed, while opening a manhole.

"Jump in if you want to live!" AJ exclaimed.

"Listen to the sewer dwellers." Mark said.

"I thought I wouldn't have any part of sewers again!" Kari exclaimed. They jumped into the sewers, with closing behind them.

"Thank you for getting out of that mess!" Mark said. "And in this one."

"This is totally nasty!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"And now we must..." Chester started.

"Eliminate The Digidestined." The Eliminators said, revealing themselves as impostors, and about to suck them in.

"Luckily for you, I have extremities of a squid, and the knowledge of a sanitation employee." Mark said. They then used Mark as a jet ski, and they were going fast in the sewers. Despite the smell of the sewers, they were enjoying the fast pace ride. They rocketed out from another man hole, and back at their house...The Eliminators noticed them, and they run up to Timmy's room. "Wait! I have another plan!" He turned the Fake-I-Fier, and turned back into a mouse again, and ran into a mouse hole.

"What about us!?" Kari exclaimed.

"Uh, I don't think this hole's big enough for all of you." Mark said. The Eliminators took off the roof, and the Prime Eliminator came down. The five eliminators were spinning around in a circle, and made a big wormhole.

"Enter the Darkness, Digidestined." The Prime Eliminator said.

"I will never go into the Darkness!" Kari yelled. "Talking about that black hole, or Darkness itself!"

"Face it, you have no options." The Prime Eliminator said.

"You don't go hurting our partners!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Koromon! Digivolve to...Agumon!" Koromon exclaimed. "Pepper Breath!"

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon exclaimed. They hit the Prime Eliminator back into the hole, and he was sucked in.

"Yes!" Timmy exclaimed. Then the Eliminator came back.

"No!" Kari exclaimed.

"That won't be enough." The Prime Eliminator said.

"We so tired." Gatomon said.

"We need to weaken them." Agumon said. "AND have something to eat."

"I just hope this works." Timmy said. "Please be a Turbo Plaster. Please be a Turbo Blaster!" He opened the present to see a Boom Box. "A Boom Box? Well, let's hope it does go boom!" He throws it in, and the wormhole starts to short-circuit. The Prime Eliminator started to short circuit, and had garble speech.

"It's working!" Kari exclaimed.

"Dude, I don't think he takes the Funk." Mark said. Kari grabbed a pair of Roller Skates.

"Then, I guess he should Rock and Roller Skate!" Kari exclaimed. She threw the skates in. The wormhole was crackling.

"Stop, Timmy Turn...Eliminate...miya." The Prime Eliminator was saying with garbled speech. Mark came out, and turned back to normal.

"Mmm! These Cocktail weenies are good!" Agumon said.

"Now let's see if it can take the weenies!" Timmy said. "Not the catchphrase I was going for, but, Whip the Weenies!" They were then throwing the weenies into the wormhole, and it was getting so full, until it was blocked off. The Prime Eliminator and some of the Eliminators who weren't destroyed stopped the wormhole.

"Can't...escape...Darkness..." The Prime Eliminator was saying.

"Now guys! Finish them all off!" Timmy and Kari exclaimed.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled, as he blew his flaming breath.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yelled, slashing the Eliminator with her claws. They were still crackling, and struggling.

"They're not going down." Timmy said.

"Wait! We have to Digivolve them again!" Kari said.

"Alright!" Timmy said.

"Let's go!" The two Digidestined yelled.

"Agumon! Digivolve to...Greymon!"

"Gatomon! Digivolve to...Angewomon!" Angewomon was an angel. You can sorta hear it in the title.

"Whoa! Gatomon's an angel!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"I was surprised the first time too." Kari said.

"Hit them now guys!" They both yelled.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled, as he breathed out a flaming attack.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled. She shot the Eliminators as well. The Wormhole and the Eliminators were sparking.

"Elimin...Stop...Timmy-Kari" The Prime Eliminator was garbling. Then, they blew up. They were cheering, and the Digimon de-digivolved back into Gatomon and Agumon. It was raining Eliminator parts.

"You see that Darkness!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"We can destroy your Eliminators day and night!" Kari yelled.

"Now we're going to the Dark side of the Blue Moon, and get the second wand!" Agumon exclaimed.

"And we're coming after you!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"And where is this Blue Moon?" Mark said.

"We have no idea." Timmy said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	4. The Exciting Middle Part pt 2

Chapter 4: A war in the stars

**I Do Not Own Digimon or The Fairly Oddparents**

It was still raining robot parts at their house.

"Eliminators' down, the Darkness to go." Kari said.

"And although I have no idea how we damaged them with weenies, a boom box, and roller blades, it's off to your spaceship to get the second wand!" Timmy said.

"Super squid powers, activate!" Mark yelled. They got on him, and they went into the sewers again. Then, one of the hands started to twitch, and they started to tap on a leg. It got up. Soon, every part was moving, and it was reassembling the Prime Eliminator! Once he got back together, something in its chest was booming. Turns out they absorbed the power of the boom box, and they have boom boxes!

*Get Digi...* The Prime Eliminator was beatboxing. *Get Digidestined. Get Digidestined.* He got the roller blades as well, and took off to find them. *Get Digiestined. Get Digidestined.*

*Get Digidestined, Get Digidestined* The other Eliminators were coming along, and singing(Or beatboxing).

* * *

At Abracatraz

"Where are we again?" Timmy's Mom said.

"Last time I remembered was eating a plate of cocktail weenies, and getting sucked into the mouth of a man who looks like me." Timmy's Dad said. Timmy's Parents, AJ, Chester, Trixie, Tootie, Molly, and Dwight were being escorted to their cell.

"I surmise we were caught by an alien super race, that shape-shift into any thing they want." AJ said.

"Either that, or that was a Ba-a-a-d plate of weenies." Timmy's Dad said.

"I hate being in this place!" Dwight said.

"Why? Have you been here before, mysterious kid?" Molly said. "*Whispering* Don't let them know about fairies."

"Okay, I'll try." Dwight said.

"Don't touch me." Molly said.

"I wonder if Timmy Dreamboat was captured as well." Tootie said.

"Well, you can have him to yourself. I'll just stay away from him." Trixie said.

"The kid is right. We're aliens." Eliminator 1 said.

"Aliens? What are you going to show us next?" Trixie said. "Fairies?"

"*Laughing* There's not a batch of weenies in the world bad enough to get me to believe that." Timmy's Dad said. The cell door opened, and it was the Digidestined's cell, with Timmy's fairies.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Turner." Tai said.

"Ba-a-a-d...BAD WEENIES!" Timmy's dad yelled. They faint, except for Molly and Dwight.

"Awesome! A fainting party!" Cosmo exclaimed. He then fainted too.

"Hi Cosmo, Wanda and Poof." Molly and Dwight said.

"Oh, hey Molly and Dwight." Wanda said.

"You know them?" T.K. said.

"Yeah. They were Timmy's friends in a place called Wishing Well." Wanda said.

"It's to teach godkids, not to abuse their fairy's powers." Jorgan said.

"I like the funny green fairy." Eliminator 2 said. He closed the door.

"Let us out of here!" Mimi yelled.

"We'd like to do that..." Eliminator 2 said. "No, wait. We don't like to do that."

"But I like these new Boom Box powers and Roller Blades." Eliminator 1 said. They skated off with the funk.

"Okay, where did they get those powers?" Agumon said.

"More importantly, are Timmy and Kari okay?" Tai said.

"Don''t worry Tai." Jorgan said. "I assure that the two Digidestined are fearlessly hurdling through the universe, with the speed of a cheetah, on their way of obtaining the second wand, and stop the Darkness!"

* * *

In the Dump, where Mark usually lives.

"Where's your spaceship!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"What? Oh! That!" Mark said. "Well, I kinda left it in Yugopotamia, where it was, of course, gonzo. But the Good news is, that I do not know where this blue moon is!...Oh wait, I meant to say the Bad news is, that I do not know where this blue moon is."

"Okay, so a recap." Gatomon said. "We have no spaceship."

"We have no idea where the Blue Moon is." Agumon said.

"And no one to help us because the Darkness captured all of our friends!" Timmy exclaimed.

"I wonder if they caught the New Digidestined as well." Kari said.

"We have to assume they did." Agumon said. "We have to find the second wand without them."

"Isn't there, like, anyone who hates you that can help us?" Mark said.

* * *

In a cave, which Crocker owns under the school, called the Crocker Cave.

He had a microscope on a Cocktail weenie, and ate it.

"Yes!" Crocker exclaimed. "After 32 years of searching, 13 nervous breakdowns, and 4000 cocktail weenies, today's the day my atomic magic seeking magnoscope, will find the Legendary, FAIRY World!" He twitched when he yelled Fairy. He's always been obsessed with Fairies. He's always been crazy with this way. The Magnoscope was beaming to search Fairy World.

[Fairy World not detected.] The computer voice said.

"CURSES!" Crocker yelled. Then he noticed the group behind him. "GAH! I didn't steal anything! Oh, I mean-" Then he was being inspected by Mark to see if he was an Eliminator.

"Bad News. He's not a sucky dude." Mark said. "I mean good news!"

"What's going on?" Crocker said. "How did smuggle the squid, cat and dinosaur past mother?"

"Long story short, we're being chased by a big black hole in space, and we need you to help us find a mystical, and magical dark blue moon in space." Timmy summarized.

"Tell me you have fairies, and we have a deal." Crocker said.

"We have fairies." Kari said.

"NO USE IN DENYING IT!" Crocker yelled. "Oh, man, that was anticlimactic. But I am a man of my word. On my many failed attempts to find Fairy world, I did find this blue moon in the Vegon system. Gives off a huge magic reading, but detected no life on the planet."

"There's a star crater there." Kari said. "That's it!"

"We need help getting over there." Gatomon said. "And we'll tell what we are later. Do you have anything that can help us?" Crocker pushed a button, and a rocket came up!

"Behold! The Crocker Rocket!" Crocker yelled.

"Aren't you a teacher?" Agumon said.

"How do you afford this stuff?" Mark said.

"Remember the funds that went missing for the new school science wing?" Crocker said.

"Yeah." Timmy said.

"You're looking at 'em." Crocker said.

"And this will get us to the Blue Moon in the Vegon System?" Kari said.

"Does this answer your question!?" Crocker exclaimed, pushing the launch button! It went off without them. "We probably should have been on that."

"Smooth move." Gatomon said. "Now what are we supposed to do!?"

"I don't know man! It's not like I can pull a spaceship out of my belt!" Mark said.

"I know where to get us another ride." Timmy said. "And we know where the second wand is. All I need is a Laptop, and a high-speed internet cable, and a whoopee cushion." Mark dug around his belt, and got the items.

"Spingo." Mark said. "...What? I said I couldn't pull a spaceship out of my pants."

* * *

In space, on another spaceship that looks like someone's metal face.

There were people laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dark Laser said, coming up to them. He's been wished from a magazine once by Timmy, and had his Death Ball destroyed by Timmy like a million times.

"Er, you probably won't like this." Crewman 1 said.

"What do you mean? I'm Dark Laser." Dark Laser said. "I laugh at anything, and-*flabbergasted utterings* Leaping Light years!" On the video, on a website called TooYube,

[I'm Fart Blazer. I'm Fart Blazer. Pull My finger. I'm Fart Blazer.] The animated Dark Laser said.

"Who posted these lies!?" Dark Laser exclaimed. "Turner..."

"3, 2, 1." Timmy counted down. Then the Death Ball landed.

"Uh, Timmy, who did you call?" Kari said. The mouth opened, and a ramp came out. Then Dark Laser came out.

"Turner. You have gone too far." Dark Laser said. Skaters came, and teased Dark Laser.

"It's Fart Blazer from TooYube!" The skaters laughed. Then Dark Laser used powers to send them hurdling towards a tree.

"Yeah. We can talk about it, on our way inside, and the Vegon system." Agumon said.

"This is conversation is not over." Dark Laser said.

"You think this army is enough?" Gatomon said.

"Don't worry. I know one more person that can help." Timmy said. He got a cash register, and it made a 'caching!' sound, with wads of money in it.

"Money, Money, Money, Money, Money!" Vicky was yelling as she rushed over there. She's basically Timmy's evil babysitter, though even when the evil things are exposed to his parents, they still let her babysit. She loves money very much.

"Get the cash register Vicky." Timmy said. "Get it girl. Go get it!" He threw the register inside, and she chased it.

"The evil Vicky!" Mark said. He basically has a crush on her. "Good choice!"

"Who?" Kari said.

"My evil babysitter." Timmy said. "Though my parents don't see the evil in her much. And wishing her to have no job, will literally end up in world conquest!"

"Okay?" Gatomon said. They went inside, and the spaceship took off.

* * *

In space

"What's going on?" Vicky said. "We're in a space pod, flying in space, and this money is fake!"

"Alien robots kidnapped our friends and family, and a evil black hole of Darkness will devour the Universe, if we don't do something." Kari said. "And that's why we asked Timmy's enemies, that's you guys, to help us get to the Blue Moon of Vegon, to get a mystical second wand to stop it."

"Why should we help you?" Vicky said.

"I'll give you $20." Timmy said. "You can see my fairies, and you can destroy me after this."

"Deal!" The villains exclaimed.

"I'll set the coordinates for the Vegon system." Dark Laser said. He then was laughing, and they blasted off into the deep ends of space.

* * *

Back at Abracatraz

"Eh, so, you're Timmy's Fairy Godparents, and that's your magic baby?" Timmy's Dad said.

"Yep!" Wanda and Cosmo said.  
Poof: "Poof."

"And you grant every wish?" Timmy's Mom said.

"Not every wish. There are rules." Wanda said.

"Could he wish for a clean house, when he has chores to do?" Timmy's Mom said.

"Oh sure! That's easy." Wanda said.

"Could he wished me a big house when my trailer got destroyed by a twister?" Chester said.

"Heck, he could even wish away the twister." Cosmo said.

"That and a thick layer of hair for AJ, but he chose not to do that." Wanda said.

"Er, maybe you should stop talking?" T.K. whispered.

"Then, I say, get Timmy!" Timmy's dad exclaimed. The angry family and friends were going to get Timmy, but ran into the walls of the cell.

"Hold it everyone!" Tai said. "Timmy's out there, in space risking his life, with my little sister, to save probably not just the world, the Universe! And that's, almost better than what we did in the Digital World."

"Wow." Timmy's Dad said. "Could he even wish away my man flab?"

"Yes." Jorgan said.

"What is this, Digital World anyway?" AJ said.

"It's where us Digimon come from." Agumon said. "Digital Monsters."

"So, you're made of data, from this Digital World?" AJ said.

"Yep." Agumon said.

"Intriguing." AJ said. "Oh, in what other word can I describe this discovery?"

"Prodigious." Izzy said.

"Oh. Yeah! That's a good one!" AJ said. "I'm usually the brainiac of the school system."

"Us 8 kids, including my little sister, are Digidestined." Tai said. "We saved the world from Evil Digimon before. Kari told me that you had a recent Digimon attack from Kuagamon a few months ago."

"It's that Red Beetle monster." Matt said.

"Oh yeah. Now that I think about it, I remember a giant red beetle like monster attacking Dimmsdale." AJ said.

"Yeah. I remember that too." Tootie said. "I was looking for Timmy, so he can protect me. Though, I didn't find him anywhere, and I just got lost."

"We were sent here to find about 8 new Digidestined kids, that are born." Izzy said.

"All we know is that it has to be any kid who experience the Digimon attack from a few months ago." Agumon said.

"Might be any kid from out school." Chester said.

"But it's too late now." Dwight said. "We're DOOMED!"

"Hey, kid. You kinda remind me of me when I was in certain situations like this." Joe said. "I used to try to be the voice of reason in the group, but I wasn't able to. But, we still hang together like a team, and we defeated the evil Digimon in the Digital World."

"You did?" Dwight said.

"You can't give up." Gomamon said. "There has to be something we can do to escape."

"I'm trying to use my tiger muscles to break out of this jail here!" Jorgan exclaimed. An Eliminator came over there. "I mean...I'm hungry!" The door was opened on his face. The Eliminator got chicken fingers for them.

"Ooh, no thanks." Timmy's dad said. "Chicken fingers go right to my man flab."

"Now no breaking out of here." The Eliminator said. "You are not smart enough to outthink us." When he turned around, Poof was on its back.

"Look! Poof got out!" Sora exclaimed. Poof got off, and he was looking around. He has a red scarf, which he put on.

"Hey, he took my scarf!" Timmy's Mom exclaimed. Poof also painted his face black, with an eyeliner.

"And he took my eyeliner!" Timmy's Dad exclaimed. "Eh, I mean, it's 7:30, er..." Everyone was looking awkwardly at him. Poof then covered his whole body, except his eyes with the red scarf, and he was a tiny ninja.

"I knew watching that movie was a bad idea." Wanda said. Eliminators surrounded him. Poof's moves were able to bring one down. He then slapped another one. Then he kicked another one, and went through another one, and threw one against one another. Their parts made a swing set, which Poof playfully rode on, and giggling for a few seconds, then released the captured group. They cheered, and Cosmo and Wanda hugged their baby.

"Maybe it wasn't a total bad idea?" Gabumon said.

"More coming!" T.K. exclaimed. They were surrounded.

"Let's go!" Agumon yelled. "Pepper Breath!" He destroyed two Eliminators.

"Gabumon! Look out!" Matt exclaimed. Gabumon avoided one Eliminator.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled. He destroyed three others. Biyomon and Patamon were flying above the Eliminators.

"How's this!?" Patamon exclaimed. "Boom Bubble! Pop!" He destroyed another 2. More still coming.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon exclaimed. She shot out a twister, which went though three Eliminators.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon exclaimed. He threw an electric ball at another group of Eliminators, that was lined up, like Bowling pins does. It destroyed them all. "Strike!"

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon exclaimed. She grabbed Eliminators, and threw them against one another.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon yelled. Thanks to the prison being in a lake, Gomamon was able to make fishes appear, and destroy multiple Eliminators with the blade like fishes. "How's that!?" Then he got knocked back. "If you didn't like it, you could have said no."

"This isn't good." Tai said. "We're being surrounded by them."

"This is almost like their main force!" AJ exclaimed.

"What will we do!?" Agumon exclaimed.

"We would like those new Digidestined to appear right now!" Tai yelled. Suddenly, their Digivices started to react. "What's happening to the Digivice!?"

"They're...reacting to something." Izzy said. A beam shot out of the tiny screens, and were swirling over them.

"What is this light?" Matt said. Then, they were shot down, with blinding light. After it died down, AJ noticed something.

"Hey, did your Digivice slip out of your hand or something? Because I have it in my hand." AJ said.

"No way!" Tai exclaimed. "Our Digivices made more Digivices appear! You 6, are Digidestined!"

"We are!?" The six friends of Timmy exclaimed.

"I don't believe it." Molly said.

"Wow! I finally don't feel much of a loser!" Chester yelled.

"I like these things, now that I see them up close." Tootie said.

"You can say that again." Trixie said.

"Wow, now I can fully get over my fear of spears." Dwight said.

"But only 6." Izzy said. "Where could the last one be?" Then they shined once more, and once it died down, they had Digimon.

"Whoa! They want my blubber!" Dwight exclaimed.

"Look at that!" Tai exclaimed.

"A Tsunomon?" Matt said. Chester has Tsunomon.

"A Tokomon?" T.K. said. Molly had Tokomon.

"Yokomon?" Sora said. Tootie has Yokomon.

"Motimon." Izzy said. AJ has the Motimon.

"A Tanemon." Mimi said. Trixie has Tanemon.

"And a Bukamon." Joe said. Dwight has Bukamon.

"I think they're cute." Tootie said.

"We may not be of a use right now, but we can distract them!" Tsunomon said.

"How?" Dwight said.

"I know what they could do." Tai said. The newest Digimon then blew bubbles from their mouths. Poof was giggling.

"Bubbles? Really?" Molly said. "That's their distraction? Oh, and I suppose they'll give baths next."

"Hey, the Eliminators can't see through this wall of bubbles!" AJ exclaimed. The Eliminators are having a tough time seeing anything.

"Wow. These guys are good thinkers!" Tootie said.

"Now! Go for it!" Tai exclaimed. The other Digimon attacked, and destroyed every Eliminator around them.

"Yes! We did it!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Now to go to the Chosen One's side, along with the Child of Light, and help them stop the darkness!" Jorgan said.

"Uh, we don't have wands." Wanda said.

"Oh, Darn It!" Jorgan yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in space

"Yawn! Oh, I'm so tired from this long space ride." Mark said, trying to put his arm over Vicky.

"Don't even think about it bub." Vicky said.

"How long is it until we get to the Vegon System?" Kari said.

"I'm starting to get hungry." Gatomon said.

"Is there any snacks on this flight?" Timmy said. Him and Crocker was playing chess with strange creatures.

"I serve Death, not snacks." Dark Laser said. "But there's cantina coming up on the Frigidarium."

"Frigidarium!?" Crocker exclaimed. The monsters were shrieking, and ran off the table. "That's the coldest, yet non-magical, section in the galaxy! We don't have heat regulating dark suits like you do."

"Hang on. I have blankets, a thermal refuge barrel, two earmuffs, and my ex-wife's fur coat." Dark Laser said going through the supplies. The barrel looks rather advanced.

"I call the fur coat!" Crocker said.

* * *

On the Fridigarium

Inside of the restaurant, there was jazz music, and aliens all around. The group came in, and they look...very familiar. Mark was inside of the refuge barrel, that was beeping and whirring. Crocker had the fur coat, as he called dibs on, and growled loudly.

"Man, I think my sinuses are acting up." Crocker said.

"This seems weirdly familiar for some reason." Timmy said. He had the blankets covering him, carrying Agumon.

"I know I seen this somewhere." Kari said. She also had the blankets, and carrying Gatomon. They sat down, and Mark was still beeping.

"Man, this thing will not shut up!" Mark exclaimed.

"Pass the menu." Vicky said. "Help me twerps, you're my only hope." She had those blankets too, and the ear muffs.

"Twerps?" Kari said. Crocker growled again.

"I think I'm allergic to this coat." Crocker said. He continued to growl.

"What are your specials today?" Vicky said.

"We have the special Chosen One, and Light meal." The waiter said.

"Ooh. I like the sound of that." Timmy said.

"What's exactly in it, though?" Kari said.

"You!" The waiter said, revealing himself as The Prime Eliminator. Everyone in the place turned into Eliminators!

"It's a trap!" Timmy yelled.

"Eliminate The Chosen One, and Child of Light." The Prime Eliminator said. They started to blast them, only for it to be weenies.

"Weenies? They blasted us with weenies?" Gatomon said.

"Well, our food are coming back to haunt us." Agumon said.

"Catch!" Dark Laser exclaimed. He got out Light Stick handles, that make a light blade out of plasma come out. He threw them to the two Digidestined, and Mark.

"I don't really do sword fights." Kari said. "But if it keeps us alive." Crocker got a freeze gun out of his coat, that he apparently had.

"Hey! What do I use for a weapon!?" Vicky exclaimed.

"Here!" Dark Laser said, passing forks to Vicky. "Use the forks." The tone is familiar as well. They got into battle positions.

"Okay, I know I've seen this somewhere." Kari said.

"Split up!" Timmy yelled. They split up, and the two Digidestined and Digimon hid behind a counter.

"How about you chill out with my, FAIRY FREEZER!?" Crocker exclaimed. He twitched on that part. The Prime Eliminator sucked the weapon in, and his weenie blaster became the freeze gun. "Did I say _my_ Fairy Freezer?' I meant _your_ Fairy Freezer." Then he got frozen.

"You are no match to fight with my Light Stick." Dark Laser said. The Prime eliminator absorbed that as well, his left arm became the Light Stick... "Did I say _my_ Light Stick? I meant _your_ Light Stick. Which also look fabulous on you." He got blasted too.

"May the Forks be with-" Vicky started, before getting frozen as well. Her earmuffs came off.

"Well, if Vicky isn't going to be needing these, I'll take them." Kari said, quickly taking the earmuffs, and putting them on. They were looking at her awkwardly. "What?" The Eliminators sucked in the frozen three.

"Well, Timmy's enemies are out." Agumon said. The Prime Eliminator cut the counter, and the last remaining part of the group were exposed.

"Us next." Gatomon said.

"Get the Chosen One and Child of Light." The Prime Eliminator said.

"Right, get the Chosen One." Timmy said. "But the thing is, I'm not the chosen one. It's Turbo Thunder. Not me, Timmy, Turbo Thunder."

"He's still going to go after me, you know?" Kari said.

"Well, why don't we leave this big misunderstanding behind us, and you'll go get Turbo Thunder." Timmy said, shaking hands. "Alright? Alright." The Courage symbol showed again, on the Prime Eliminator, and was shaking, along with the other Eliminators. They soon fell apart.

"Bro! You saved us with your Chosen One Death Grip!" Mark exclaimed.

"All I did was shake hands." Timmy said.

"Well, the Courage Symbol appeared again." Kari said. "So, maybe the Eliminators reacted to that?"

"That works too." Mark said.

"Yahoo! I am the Chosen One!" Timmy exclaimed, as they all ran outside.

"Who's going to be piloting the spaceship now?" Gatomon said. Things were shaking again, and the Darkness was over them.

"Who's going to be saving us!?" Agumon exclaimed.

"What the heck does that thing wants!?" Mark exclaimed.

"Timmy Turner..." The Darkness was growling. "Kari Kamiya..."

"Any last words?" Kari said.

"Just one..." Mark said. "AHHHHH!" Then, something grabbed them with light speed, and a pink trail was left behind, soon diminished. It was shooting all around the Vegon System, and onto a Pink Planet. They had burnt marks on them, as they landed, violently. Feet landed, and they were armored feet, other than The Eliminators.

"It's you!" Timmy exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Abracatraz

Eliminators were running down the hall, responding to the alarm.

"The Digidestined and Fairy Prisoners have escaped." Eliminator 1 said. "We were sent to guard the wands."

"They are safe behind the vault on sector 3." The Eliminator guarding the cells said. "They will never find them."

"You said it...Idiot!" Eliminator exclaimed, revealing Jorgan's voice. He punched the Eliminator, and the Eliminators turned out to be the entire group, with Fake-I-Fiers.

"These buffoons will fall for anything." Tai said. "To sector 3!"

"Wait! Could Timmy's Fairies wish for Dinkleberg to be a poop sandwich?" Timmy's Dad said.

"A triple decker." Jorgan said.

"Why did you ask something like that?" T.K. said.

"He hates our Neighbors usually." Timmy's Mom said. Jorgan was struggling to get the vault open.

"Ugh. Even with the might of a Tiger, I cannot get the vault open." Jorgan said.

"Stand back everyone!" Cosmo exclaimed. "For I have a speed of a running shoe, the Wisdom of a throw Pillow, and a Fairy Baby who knows Martial Arts! Chow down, Poof!" He threw Poof at the vault, who tried to open it, but failed. "I've got nothing."

"What else can we do?" Chester said, leaning on a wall. Then, a portal opened, and he fell inside of it. "Hello!? It's dark in here!"

"Look! A portal!" Tsunomon exclaimed.

"It's showing the symbol of the Crest of Friendship." Matt said.

"Chester! Do you feel wands in there?" Trixie called out.

"I do!" Chester exclaimed. "OW! Man they're pointy! Coming in!" He threw wands inside of the portal, and the entire group got them.

"Yes! We've got our wands back!" Jorgan exclaimed.

"I feel something else!" Chester exclaimed. "They're...really small. Coming back!" He came through the portal again, and it closed. He showed the group what they are. They were chips. 16 of them.

"Chips?" Izzy said.

"Are they good?" Chester said.

"Not that type." AJ said. "Wonder what they go to?" He thought of it for a moment. "Wait a minute." He got out his Digivice, and saw a small slot where they can go in. "Well, here goes nothing." He inserted it in, and it started to beep.

"What's it doing?" Dwight said. Izzy was analyzing it with his laptop. He never goes anywhere without it.

"I feel, funny." Motimon said.

"Amazing. It seems to be powering up your Digimon." Izzy said. "Now, they're powerful enough to take on the Eliminators. Looks like the Fairy Ancestors thought ahead, and made these chips for us, Digidestined."

"Great! Now that they can fight Eliminators easily, we shall poof to the Digidestined, and assist them to fight the Darkness!" Jorgan exclaimed.

"But we don't know where they are!" AJ exclaimed.

"Oh darn it!" Jorgan yelled.

* * *

Back where the small group was

The person that saved them was Turbo Thunder!

"Turbo Thunder!?" Timmy exclaimed.

"You saved us!?" Kari exclaimed.

"Of course." Turbo Thunder said. "I'm Turbo Thunder. I save everything from the Darkness, and I know all. So, where's that second wand?"

"Oh. I get it." Mark said. "You want us to tell you, so you saved us, and you'll go on getting the wand."

"Hey. That's, still, saving." Turbo Thunder said. "And I would have gone to the Cave Of Prophesies to find out for myself, but I was a little Bus-ay."

"Busy with what?" Agumon said.

"Building, Thunder World!" Turbo Thunder exclaimed, showing an amazing amusement park he built, apparently. "Where tourists will come, and praise me and my triumph over the Darkness. And come and spend cash for Thunder Wear, and, various thunder-related stuff." He gave them bobble-heads. The Darkness was near them again!

"Timmy Turner...Kari Kamiya..." The Darkness was saying.

"Why is it saying your names?" Gatomon said.

"Tell me where the second wand is, so that I'll be a great hero, and Thunder World has a purpose." Turbo Thunder said.

"You have to promise we'll come together." Kari said.

"Yes! Once you tell me where the second wand is, we can go together to wherever the wand is, and stop the Darkness together!" Turbo Thunder exclaimed. "Hurry! It's eating Thunder World!"

"The second wand is on the Blue Moon in the Vegon System." Timmy said. "It's on a star crater on the dark side-"

"Thanks!" Turbo Thunder said, going into a jet.

"Wait! What about us!?" Timmy exclaimed. "You said you'll take us!"

"Yeah. I Turbo Lied." Turbo Thunder said. He was about to take off.

"We made a promise!" Kari yelled. It was blinding dust, and after a few moments, the jet took off, leaving the Pink Planet, as it was going to be sucked by the Darkness.

The jet landed on the Blue Moon in the Vegon System, on its dark side.

Turbo Thunder got out, and saw the second wand on a patch of rocks. He went up to it.

"Now, to pluck the wand from its rocky prison." Turbo Thunder said. He was struggling. "It...won't...budge." Under the jet, Mark was there, and got off. He threw up Timmy, Agumon, Kari and Gatomon!

"Don't, ever, do something like that, again!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You mean, SAVING YOUR LIVES!?" Mark yelled.

"Why...won't...it...come out?" Turbo Thunder said. Things were shaking again, and it wasn't the Darkness. "Whoa! It's moving!" What revealed holding the wand is a huge Golem!

"Whoa! What's that!?" Kari exclaimed.

"That must be the protector of the wand." Timmy said.

"Before this wand becomes yours to posses, you must first pass the Chosen Test." The Golem said.

"I don't have time for tests!" Turbo Thunder exclaimed. "Evil rock monster, face the might of my Thunder Clap!" He clapped, and he was floating in an orb made of lightning. Bolts were striking all around him, until he was simply flicked away by the golem, far away.

"I don't think he's the Chosen One." Mark said.

"Who goes there!?" The golem exclaimed.

"Uh oh." Gatomon said.

"Before this wand becomes yours to posses, you must first pass the Chosen Test." The Golem repeated.

"Want me to deal with him?" Gatomon said.

"Wait. I don't want to fight you." Kari said.

"Me too." Timmy said. "All we want is to light the Darkness, and save our friends and family."

"Just, please let us get it." Kari said.

"I will courageously face the Darkness, to save our friends and Family." Timmy said. "I won't run away anymore, but we also won't fight you."

"The Chosen One never fights unless attacked, and the same with the Digidestined of Light." The Golem said. "And they always trust, before mistrusting, and thinks of their loved ones, other than themselves. It is you, Chosen One." He slams his fist down, and a pedestal rose up. "Here is the wand, Chosen One."

"Go ahead Timmy." Kari said. "You're the Chosen One."

"Thank You, Kari." Timmy said. He was about to grab it, when the Darkness nears them again! The golem was sucked up, and the wand was left behind! The Prime Eliminator came, and grabbed it!

"This wand is ours now." The Prime Eliminator said.

* * *

Back at Abracatraz

Eliminators were pushing the frozen enemies of Timmy, to their prison cells.

"Leave them here." An Eliminator down the hall said. "They are no threat to us." Bubbles were blinding the three Eliminators.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled.

"Boom Bubble! Pop!" Patamon yelled. They destroyed the Eliminators. The Eliminator turned into Jorgan again.

"But let's just hope they can be of use to us." Jorgan said. He unfroze them.

"Who? What?" Vicky was saying.

"Flipsie!" Dark Laser exclaimed. He has a toy dog on his hand. He's always been obsessed with the toy, ever since being wished from the magazine.

"Fairies? Fairies!? FAIRIES!" Crocker yelled. He was jumping around the fairies. "HAHAHA! I see fairies! Big one! Floating ones! FAIRIES! Fairies! Fairies. Fairy...Fairies...fairy...faiy...fairy...*Sigh*"

"Where's Timmy and Kari!?" Wanda exclaimed.

"If they made it, I assume they are on the dark side of the Blue Moon in the Vegon System." Dark Laser said.

"To the Blue Moon in Vegon!" Jorgan exclaimed. "We're not forgetting anything this time, right?"

"Nope. All good." Tai said.

"I hope we're not too late!" Jorgan exclaimed. They poofed away.

* * *

Back at the site

"You are powerless, Digidestined." The Prime Eliminator said. "Face the Darkness. Embrace into it. Fight us. We'll just come in greater numbers than before. It's over." Many Eliminators flew from the Darkness. Then, another many appeared behind them.

"I'm never giving up!" Kari yelled.

"Me too!" Timmy yelled.

"Good to see that Enthusiasm." An Eliminator said. They turned back into the whole group! They all had wands, except for the Digimon.

"It's the others!" Kari yelled.

"Prepare to meet the might of the Dimmsdale Digidestined!" Chester yelled.

"Whoa! You guys are Digidestined!?" Timmy exclaimed. "And my Mom and Dad are with you?"

"Yeah!" AJ exclaimed. "Though we don't have a clue where the eighth one is, we can still fight!"

"Digivolve them!" Timmy yelled.

"Wait!" Tai yelled. "Kari! Timmy! Catch!" He threw the chips at them. "They can power up Gatomon and Agumon to be able to destroy the Eliminators easily! Insert them into the Digivice!"

"Whoa. That's great!" Gatomon exclaimed. They inserted them in, and the Digimon are powered up.

"Alright! Time for double trouble!" Chester exclaimed. "Go you guys!" The Digimon nodded, and they started to shine.

_***THEME***_

"Tsunomon! Digivolve to...Gabumon!"

"Tokomon! Digivolve to...Patamon!"

"Yokomon! Digivolve to...Biyomon!"

"Motimon! Digivolve to...Tentomon!"

"Tanemon! Digivolve to...Palmon!"

"Bukamon! Digivolve to...Gomamon!"

_***MUSIC STOPS***_

"The Eliminators are about to be the Eliminatie!" Timmy exclaimed. "Again!"

"Time for the Japan Digidestined..." Tai started.

"To combine with the Dimmsdale Digidestined!" Timmy finished.

"Time To Fight!" Tai yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

"Fine. You'll be Eliminated the hard way." The Prime Eliminator said.

_***HEY DIGIMON***_

They tried to blast them, but the digimon avoided the attack.

"Double Pepper Breath!" The Agumons yelled. They destroyed 5 Eliminators.

"Agumon! Behind you!" Timmy yelled. Timmy's Agumon saw an Eliminator was going to hit him, but he avoided the attack.

"Twin Blue Blasters!" The Gabumons yelled. They destroyed the Impending Eliminators coming at Agumon.

"Good going bro!" Chester said.

"Back at you!" Matt said.

"Dual Boom Bubble! Pop!" The Patamons yelled. They destroyed 4 more Eliminators.

"Wow! Good going!" T.K. said.

"Thanks!" Molly replied. "I got this fighting spirit from Wishing Well." 3 Eliminators was about to get Timmy.

"Leave Timmy alone!" Tootie yelled. "Even though he does like Trixie, and I accept that somehow. But, anyway. Biyomon! Protect Timmy!" (It's still their childhood. A Fairly Odd Movie hasn't happened yet, and their love hasn't became true at the moment)

"You too!" Sora yelled.

"Paired Twisters!" The Biyomons yelled. Their Spiral Twisters came into one, and destroyed the attacking Eliminators.

"Duplex Shocker!" The Tentomons yelled. They shot the Super Shockers, and they both made contact on a group of 5 Eliminators!

"Now that's what I call, Prodigious!" AJ exclaimed.

"You said it!" Izzy exclaimed.

"This is for making me sit in that dirty cell!" Mimi yelled.

"Same for me!" Trixie yelled.

"Binary Poison Ivy!" The Palmons yelled. They grabbed many Eliminators, and knocked them against each other, destroying them.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Poof! We need a pool of water!" Joe exclaimed. The fairies obeyed, and made a pool of water appear near them.

"Great!" Dwight yelled. "Wow. Now I'm not fearing anything right now."

"Twofold Marching Fishes!" The Gomamon yelled. The fishes formed, and they were shot at them like blades. Now only remains was the Prime Eliminator.

"Go Gatomon!" Kari yelled.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon yelled, striking The Prime Eliminator. She was able to slash away the Prime Eliminator, piece by piece!

"Yeah! We Did it!" The Digidestined yelled. But all celebrations had to stop, when more Eliminators came, and The Prime Eliminator came together again.

"It's useless." The Prime Eliminator said. "Take apart me as many times as you wish. It's hopeless."

"It's never hopeless!" T.K. yelled.

"Right!" Kari yelled. "We're never giving up!"

"And we have a plan!" Jorgan yelled. "Involving wands! We were charging the wands this whole time! And now, it's time to take you out!"

"How about Eliminate the Eliminators!?" Timmy's Dad yelled.

"Ooh, but don't get your pants dirty you two." Timmy's Mom said, to Timmy and Kari. They charged up their wands, and then, blasted the Eliminators with full power! They disappeared, with a poof. They cheered.

_***MUSIC ENDS***_

"We Did it!" Timmy yelled. The New Digidestined's Digimon De-Digivolved back.

"We did good right?" Koromon said.

"You bet we did!" Timmy's Dad said. "By the way. Dinkleberg, Poop Sandwich, Monday." He was pointing to Cosmo.

"We did a great job." Trixie said.

"Er...we did." Timmy said.

"To think there was a heroic, and magical side of you, most of us never knew." Trixie said.

"You want a pony, right?" Timmy said.

"Unicorn." Trixie said. Timmy snapped his fingers, and Wanda groaned, while raising her wand. A unicorn appeared under Trixie. The Darkness was roaring, and was sucking in lightly.

"Uh, I'd love to break this romantic setting up, though part of me doesn't, but, there's a huge black hole about to suck us all!" Tootie exclaimed.

"Right!" Timmy exclaimed. He got the wand, and Kari got out her Digivice.

"Time to do this again!" Kari exclaimed.

"This is the end of the Darkness, Forever!" Timmy yelled. He thrusted it down on the pedestal, and Kari was powering it up. The aftershock blew them both back. It grew exponentially, and wind was blowing, and it wasn't the Darkness. It was powering up, and looked like it was about to blast something. It's whirring was growing louder, and louder! But suddenly, the wand went poof, and was powering down.

"Huh!? What happened!?" Tai exclaimed.

"This isn't right. The wand should shoot a beam of light, combined with the Digidestined of Light, to destroy the Darkness forever." Jorgan said.

"So, why didn't it!?" T.K. exclaimed. Then, the Darkness was sucking even harder! Everyone was being sucked up! Jorgan held on to the ground, by sticking his wand into it. Everyone was hanging onto each other, like a chain. Crocker and Dark Laser was hanging on, when Dark Laser's cape was hanging onto Jorgan's neck! Fortunately, fairies are invincible, so he can't get a broken neck, or any other type of death. Timmy was hanging onto Trixie's hands, while Kari was hanging onto Timmy's legs.

"Turner! Kamiya! Make the wish, and I'll poof us out of here!" Jorgan exclaimed.

"But no matter where we go, the Darkness will follow us!" Timmy exclaimed.

"What does it want!?" Tai exclaimed.

"Turner...Kamiya..." The Darkness was growling.

"It wants, us." Timmy said.

"We have to get out of here!" Tai yelled. "We have no choice!"

"No..." Kari said.

"Excuse me?" Tai said.

"If it wants us, then..." Kari started.

"Wait! You can't!" Tai yelled.

"We can't let this thing hurt you guys!" Timmy yelled.

"If anything happened to you guys...that's worse than this." Kari said.

"Wait! How does my hair look?" Trixie said.

"Perfect." Timmy said. After these many years, they finally kissed. Not by any wish, or weird thing.

"If you want us Darkness, then, you got us." Kari said. "Just leave our friends alone!"

"So long everyone!" Timmy yelled. He lost grip, and they were being sucked in.

"TIMMY!" Trixie yelled.

"KARI!" T.K. yelled. The two were getting sucked in, and screaming. Lightning crackled, and The Darkness left. They all fell down.

"They're...gone..." Gatomon said.

"Why!?" Tai exclaimed, pounding the ground. "Why did they do that!?"

"They cared for us..." T.K. said.

"They saved us all..." Trixie said.

"I'll never all them twerps again!" Vicky yelled.

"There, there, Vicky." Mark said, trying to comfort her. "I can see with this tragic moment-" He got elbowed. "Lacking air."

"The Two Digidestined, has saved us all." Jorgan said. "Now we must save them!" He wished up a giant space pod.

"That looks even bigger than my Death Ball." Dark Laser said. "You sure you know how to work it?"

"Does this answer your question!?" Jorgan exclaimed. He pressed the launch button! The space pod flew out of there, with lightning speed, never to be seen again.

"Uh, one of us should have gotten on that." Koromon said.

"DANG NABIT-!" Jorgan yelled. His voice was echoing throughout space.

_Timmy and Kari has sacrificed themselves to save the others. But who knows what will happen next? Will the Darkness come back to try to take over the Universe? Find out next time on Digimon: Wishology Chronicles._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
